Troy and Sharpay
by lacksubstance
Summary: After Romeo and Juliet & Tristan and Isolde.....there was Troy and Sharpay. You'll understand what the stories about inside. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Trailer

**Hey I had this idea when I was sleeping on Saturday night. It was weird and my ideas are a little scattered and fuzzy. But give it a shot please and review telling what you think of the idea of this. The rating might change, so be aware of that, if I get enough reviews to continue this.**

* * *

_Movement_, **Voiceover**, Dialoge

* * *

Trailer

**Troy has everything that people would dream to have.**

_Shows Troy getting high-fives from people in the hall (Flash)_

_Shows Troy getting a kiss from his girlfriend (Flash)_

_Shows Troy smiling for making the winning basket at a championship game (Flash)_

**But something's on his mind and he wants one more thing.**

_Shows Troy in Drama Class._

Darbus: We are going to work out skits. Troy, Sharpay, and Gabriella please come up. What should the skit be?

_(Sharpay raises her hand and gets called on.)_

Sharpay: I think it should be about a guy who has a girlfriend, but another girl on the side. Like he needed something else in his life and the girl on the side is what he's missing.

_(Troy turns to her; she has a daring smirk on her face.) (Flash)_

_Shows Troy running after Sharpay across the lawn outside the school_

Troy: Why do you do that?

Sharpay: Kicks. _(She runs off, leaving him smirking and running after her.) (Flashes)_

**A love is formed**

_The scene changes to figures moving around on the floor in a blanket. The shot nears closer and it's Troy and Sharpay all sweaty and breathing heavy. (Scene fades out.)_

**But love comes at a price.**

_Shows Troy walking with his hand draped over Gabriella's shoulder in slow motion, than Sharpay and her boyfriend Zeke with his arm draped over her shoulder. They both walk past each other._

**Nothing will keep them apart.**

Troy: I want to be with you, but every time I see you with him, it makes me sick.

Sharpay: Ditto. We can keep what we have a secret. Meet secretly.

**Does it pay off?**

Troy picks up his phone.

Troy: Hey why you calling so late?

Sharpay (V.O.): Please meet me outside? (Crying)

**After Romeo and Juliet &Tristan and Isolde... (LOL)**

**There was Troy and Sharpay.**

_Scene shows Troy and Sharpay in a bed together; cuddling._

Sharpay: Tell me you love me.

Troy: I love you.

**Troy and Sharpay**

**Coming Soon….**

* * *

**Okay so tell me what you think of this. Like I said before the rating might change and if I get enough reviews saying you like the idea. I thought the whole 'After Romeo and Juliet & Tristan and Isolde' thing was going to be kind of funny, if you know what I'm talking about, if not I'm sorry. Oh and I know this is random, but I'm so excited so the Cheetah Girls are coming to where I live and my mom is taking me to the concert, so I'm going to see Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana and Vanessa Hudgens. So yeah. Anyway's please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. The Project That Started It All

**Troy and Sharpay**

**Chapter 1: The Project That Started it All**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN HSM NOR CHARACTERS**

_

* * *

_

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah _

do do do do x 4

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

* * *

Today was a day that Troy really did not want to go to school. Yesterday he had a horrible game. He missed so many baskets and let's just say his dad/coach was not happy at all. Troy walked over to his locker, opened it and grabbed his book for class. He shut the door and there stood his girlfriend Gabriella ever since last year. "Hey Troy I heard what happened at the game," she said as Troy just nodded still depressed about the whole thing. She began to follow him as he walked down the hall to his first class of the day, which was History.

"Look Troy, everyone has an off game, you'll do better next time, you always do," she said. But lately Troy could not concentrate on school, basketball, anything. Anyone could say that they want his life, it's perfect. But Troy has been having things on his mind lately. That something's missing, we wasn't sure what it was, but it was going to be his mission to find out.

Troy and Gabriella turned into their History class and saw their friends that consist of Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Zeke, Sharpay, and Ryan. Ryan and Sharpay were accepted into their little group, but some of them didn't like Sharpay much, but Ryan they understood that he wasn't like his sister at all. Jason was forced to move to Georgia, so he had to break up with Kelsi, but Kelsi seemed to find love with Ryan. Sharpay was with Zeke; he baked her cookies and other stuff, but she seemed like she wasn't that happy either, but no one knew why; not even Ryan.

"Hey Troy, were sorry about what happened yesterday," Kelsi said as everyone just nodded in agreement. He nodded "Thanks, I'm glad I have supportive friends like you guys," he said in a low, depressing voice.

Sharpay couldn't help, but to wonder what was going on with him. _God I have to know what's going on with him, he's been acting so weird for a while now. I really want to know and I'm going to find out. _she thought.

* * *

Class started and than ended quickly. Finally Darbus's came around, which they were actually pretty excited about. Today they'd find out who their partnered with for these skits and at the end of the week, they'd have to perform them in the auditorium in front of the class. 

They all went to sit in their seats, that were still the same as last year awaiting who their partners were. The bell rang that signaled class to begin.

"Hello my wonderful students. As you know I'm pairing three to a group and you'll be creating a skit of your choice , than perform it the end of this week. So without furthur ado, I'll give out partners. Chad, Taylor, and Zeke you'll be a group. Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay you'll be a group..." This went on until all of the students were in a group of three.

Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay got into their group and let's just say Sharpay was head of the group, since she partically took it over. "Okay I think tomorrow we should meet in the auditorium to basically get a feel of what we'll be doing, when we have to perform it," she said than Gabriella pointed out something "Well what should the skit be about, I'm thinking a romance..." she started as Sharpay finished "...with a little drama,"

Gabriella looked at her and nodded "Yeah, what do you think Troy?" She asked Troy who was staring into space, still trying to figure out what's going on with his basketball talents, why are they out of whack?

"Troy?" Gabriella asked as he popped out of his train of thought "Huh?" He asked "Do you think that our skit should have romance with some drama mixed in," she asked and Troy nodded "Sure whatever," he shrugged as Sharpay rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Okay well I'll write the draft and show you guys it tomorrow, okay?" Sharpay said as they both nodded, than the bell rang signaling the period was over and that it was time for their next class, which they were all sepreated from each other.

* * *

**Okay so that's the first chapter and I'm sorry for taking so long to start this, but I really wanted to finish up this other story, which is almost complete. But as you can tell this story will be based on 'Collide' by Howie Day but when their relationship forms it will be based on 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder. So please review and tell me what you thought. Next chapter will be BIG Troypay and the skit will be reveal things like that.**


	3. My Most Embrassing Moment

Troy POV.

I got up early this morning to get to school, hit the gym, and shoot some hoops to just clear my head and find out what's going on, cause personally I have no idea. So I got to school at about 6:30, went into the locker room and changed into my gym uniform and brought a basketball out and shot some baskets around. For some reason they were still not going in and this time I was getting so frustrated. I picked the ball up and threw in at the wall out of my frustration and walked out of the gym.

I made it to the locker room and pulled my uniform off and and went into the shower. I stayed under the warm water, letting in run all the way down my body. I got out of the shower, wrapped my bottom half in a towel and that's when I heard music. I opened the locker room door and followed the sound and I could tell I was getting closer because it was getting louder.

I finally stopped at the autiorium and looked through the door and saw Sharpay, sitting at the piano; singing. I opened the door softly, so she wouldn't hear me come in and I sat in the back of the autiorium, listening to her; until I realized I was still in a towel. I cursed myself, but I sort of didn't care because I was just so into her singing; listening to every word that escaped her lips.

_This could be it, I think I'm in love  
It's love this time  
It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love  
This love is mine _

I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely night are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders (the world just goes away)

Chorus:  
Oh, when you kiss me

I know you miss me--  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
adore me--oh, when you kiss me  
Oh, yeah

You are the one, I think I'm in love  
Life has begun

I can see the two of us together  
I know I'm gonna be with you forever  
Love couldn't be any better

Repeat Chorus

Instrumental Solo

I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely nights are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders (the world just goes away)

Repeat Chorus

And when you kiss me  
I know you miss me  
Oh, the world just goes away  
When you kiss me

She finally stopped and I have no idea what came over me, but I jumped up and clapped; walking up to the stage. She turned around and her eyes went wide. I still walked up and she just looked at me; shocked.

"That was really good," I said and she just kept looking at me shocked. I looked at her confused "What's wrong?" I asked completely lost. Her eyes her scanning my body, so I looked down and than back at her, that's when my eyes went wide as well. I forgot all about me being in a towel. "Well this is embrassing," I said running off the stage and running out of the autiorium. I stopped by the door, trying to catch my breath. I looked down and saw that my towel was gone and I ran off into the locker room to get dressed before anyone else saw me.

* * *

I was walking to my locker to get my book for History and yes I was fully clothed and people were roaming the halls by this time. I finally got there, opened it and the towel I was wearing before fell out with a note attached to it. 

_That was a sight I never thought I'd see in my life, but who's complaining? I'm sure not. _

_Sharpay_

_P.S. Thank you for telling me my song was good. See you during free period._

I couldn't help, but to smile. I have know idea what's going on with me. Am I falling for Sharpay? No I can't I'm with Gabriella. I don't know, maybe it was a spur of the moment. I stuffed the towel into my locker, got my book and head to class.

When I walked into class, Sharpay was already there and I sit in front of her, which makes matters better...I mean worse. She sent me a smile and I looked down in embrassment. I got to my seat, sat down; all the way down. She leaned over her desk and whispered something to me that was pretty visible.

"Did you get your towel back?" She asked as I nodded nervously. I turned around dying to know what she saw. "How much did you see of me?" I asked as she just smirked, crossing her arms. "Well if there was anything bad, I'd say everything," she said as I started to sweat. "Well than I guess it's only fair that I get to see what you got," what the hell did I just say? She looked at me surprised and laughed, at least she wasn't angry about it. "Fine, I will...someday," she replied and I looked at her and than turned around, smirking on the inside.

* * *

I walked back to towards the autiorium when Chad came over to me "Hey man, you want to shoot some hoops now?" He asked putting his arm around my shoulder. I sighed trying to sound disappointed "I can't I have to meet Gabi and Sharpay in the autiorium to work on our skit," I said as he just nodded, leaving me at the autiorium. I took a deep breath when all this mornings events came filling back into my memory and I opened the door to see Gabi and Sharpay already there. 

I walked up to them and threw my backpack on a chair, leaning down to kiss Gabi first. "Okay now that we are all here, this is the skit that I came up with, if you have any suggestions...please share and we can all consider them," she said handing us each a script. I flipped through it and I was guessing my character was Jack, since I'm the only guy.

As I flipped through it, my eyes widened when I saw a kiss was in here "Um...Ms. Sharpay- boss lady there's a kiss in here," I said trying to be funny, raising my hand to get her attention like a little kid. "I know Troy, but I'm not the one kissing you. That's not my part, it's Gabriella's," she assured me, though the part was the other girl and Gabi's; I wished I was kissing Sharpay. Woah! No don't think that Troy!

Sharpay intruptted my thought of her. "Okay so do you guys want to try it out?" She asked as we both nodded.

* * *

We got pretty far in the skit. Rehearsal was okay, except Sharpay didn't seem satisfied with Gabi's and my performance when the kiss came around and personally I think Gabriella was starting to get rather annoyed. "Sharpay! Troy and I are dating, how passionate can we get?" She yelled as we were on stage to where Sharpay was sitting in a seat in the first row. 

"Oh come on, I can kiss Troy more passionate than you can!" She yelled and I smirked, but they didn't see. I couldn't believe two beautiful girls were fighting over kissing me. "Oh really, than get up here and do it," Gabriella said as Sharpay shrugged, walking up the side stairs on the stage as Gabriella got off.

"Okay starting from the beginning of the scene," Sharpay told me, since I was the first line in the scene. She started walking and I looked down at my paper and began.

"Alex wait!" I yelled as my character Jack. Sharpay (Alex) turned around and looked at me angry "Why should I? Go back to your girlfriend Jack and leave me a lone, " she yelled turning around as I yelled "I can't because I'm not in love with her, I'm in love with you,"

She turned around and looked at me "No you think you love me," she said and I said my line again "No I don't think, I know I'm in love with you," She shook her and put her hands on her hips "Well I don't love you," she said and that's when it said to walk up to her, so I did "Prove it," I said and she looked at me "What?" Sharpay as her character Alex said. I stepped closer to her "Prove it, prove to me you don't love me," my line said " I bet you I can kiss you right now and not feel a thing," she said and that's when I pulled her into a long, passionate kiss; much more passionate than mine's and Gabriella's.

We pulled apart, breathing heavy, nose to nose "Anything," I asked, which was my line, still holding her close. She took another breath and let out her line "No. And than Alex runs off stage," she said pulling away from me. Gabriella looked at both of us on stage and nodded. "I think Sharpay; that you should have my part. You're right, Troy and my kiss was not as passionate as that. I actually felt that, I want a good grade on this, so I think we can get a good grade if you're Alex."

I cannot believe Gabriella just said that, but I wasn't disappointed. I heard Sharpay ask if Gabriella was sure if she wanted her to be Alex, Gabriella nodded "Yeah besides, I'm already the girlfirend, so it'd be better if I was what I actually am in real life," she said as Sharpay just nodded.

I was pretty happy and we will get a good grade with Sharpay as Alex, besides I can kiss her. I'm not going to lie. I LOVED THAT KISS!

* * *

**Okay so this is longer than the last chapter and is that Troypay enough for you? Well it's not for me, that's why there will defiantly be more...ALOT MORE. Also that song was not mine it was 'When You Kiss Me' by Shania Twain. I love that song and you're probably going to see more of this ong in my SLOZAC story. So tell me what you thought and think will happen next?**


	4. We Can't

_Even the best fall down sometime  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide _

do do do do x 4

I'm quiet, you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometime  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

do do do do x 8

* * *

Sharpay POV.

I got up early again this morning, got in the shower, picked the perfect outfit out and was out of the house by 6:30. I got to school at 6:45 and as I was going into the autiorium I heard a lot of banging. Nothing like hitting something, like something dropping down on the floor a lot. I followed where it was coming from and I stopped at the gym to see a fully clothed Troy; LOL yes that image of him running out yesturday was popping into my head.

I watched some more of him shooting the basketball into the hoop. I realized it started to go in, almost everytime he shot it in. I opened the door of the gym silently and scooted in, took my heels off, so he couldn't hear me come in. I stuck them to the side a long with all my stuff and I stepped on to the bleachers and sat there with my arms supporting my back, with my legs crossed.

I just sat there watching him as he got his talent of basketball back by the minute. He lost the ball as it trailed past where I was sitting, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. "How did you get in here without me hearing?" He asked and I pointed down at my feet as he just nodded.

I propped myself from the position and as I was steping off the bleachers, I slipped and I thought I was going to feel my head hit either the bleachers or the gym floor, but instead I felt; arms? I looked up to see Troy holding me in his arms, looking into my eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked putting me down. I nodded "Well it probably would have been worse, if you and your fast reflexes weren't here," I said fixing my skirt and walking off to the door to retreive my heels and for some reason I felt his eyes on me, so I turned around.

"Were you staring at me?" I asked curiously and he nodded with his million dollar smile. I walked back to him, looking up and I grabbed the basketball from him. "Oh what are you going to do with that?" He asked walking to the side of me. I smirked and shot the ball into the net, and he looked at me stunned. "Okay...make four in row," he challenged me, I shrugged giving him a nod and I shot another, another, and another. All of them going in sucessfully. I pushed the ball into him and walking off towards the door, when I heard him running over to me. He got in the way of the door and the next thing I know; he pulls me behind the bleacher and kisses me hard against my lips.

I pushed him against the wall and smacked my lips back on his as he did the same, gropping my waist. This lasted for a good five minutes, until I pulled apart breathing very heavy "I gotta go get cleaned up for school," he said and I just nodded as he walked off.

When I actually thought he was gone, he came back and forced his lips back on mine and it was magical, although I feel guilty because of Zeke and Gabriella. Zeke not as much as Gabriella, but I do feel guilty. We pulled away and he smiled at and I smiled back "You're the thing that I was missing. Yesturday when we kissed, I suddenly got my basketball ability back and I can think clearer," he said, but this is crazy I cannot do this; I can't. I shook my head and said "I can't do this; we can't," I said walking off to the door, picking up my things, and walking off.

* * *

To make matters worse today was the day that Troy and I have to kiss for the skit. As if we haven't kissed enough, both Zeke and Gabriella were going to be in the audiance and I was screaming on the inside, but wait a minute I just thought of something. I didn't start that kiss, Troy did which makes me inoccent. Shit I pushed him against the wall to deepen it, well I guess I'm guilty again. 

I walked into the autiorium where Ms. Darbus and a few other kids, along with Troy and Gabriella were already there. The bell rang to signal the beginning of the period and Ms. Darbus got started. "Hello I hope you all practiced and have a nicely put together skit for me to grade. So lets get started..." she said going through her list. She went through almost the whole list and finally we were called up "Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay please come up," she said as we walked up on stage, not before handing her a copy of the skit that I created.

"So what is your skit about?" She asked and I started explaining "Well it's about a guy who has a girlfriend, but another girl on the side. Like he needed something else in his life and the girl on the side is what he's missing," Troy turned to me and looked at me with a curious look and I gave him a daring smirk.

We began the skit and finally the scene where Troy and I have to kiss; again comes rolling around. I was actually nervous and I never am. I said my lines as Alex and he beagan walking closer to me. "Prove it," he said and I looked into his eyes "What?" I as Alex asked. He walked closer to me so I could actually feel the warmth of his body. "Prove it, prove to me that you don't love me," he said and I could see in his eyes that he was acually using real experiences from today in this. "I bet I can kiss you right now and not feel a thing," I finally said, which caused him to grab me so he could kiss me.

He kissed me with so much passion and before I knew what was going on, I felt his tongue rub up against my lips and I granted entrance. My eyes went wide as I opened them; this was defiantly not in the script. We pulled apart breathing heavy and like in practice he held me close, my nose to his "Anything?" he said as I looked at him letting out one more breath and finally my line "No," I said as I ran off into the back of the stage and sat there in the back.

* * *

No POV. 

Ms. Darbus jumped up applauding them and giving them praises. "That was fanastic Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez, and Ms. Evans...wait a minute where Ms. Evans?" She asked and Troy explained "Well in the skit she runs off, but she should have been back. I'll get her," he said walking backstage. "Sharpay, Sharpay," he said continued calling her name and than he sees her, sitting on the floor with her legs up with her chin resting on them. "Shar are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked as she looked up at him. "Troy why would you do that?" She asked leaving Troy with a confused expression on his face.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as she got up, fixing her skirt and she looked into his eyes. "I'm talking about you forcing your tongue into my mouth," she said crossing her arms across her chest "Oh please you granted entrance. You wanted it, you wouldn't have granted entrance if you didn't," he said walking closer to her as she stepped back, until she's up against the wall.

He put his hands on both sides of her and leaned down to kiss her, which she allowed him. They made out for a little while until, Sharpay grabbed his hand and brought him into one of the dressing rooms. She shut the door and pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard, with so much passion. Troy grabbed on to her waist as they continued this for a good five minutes, until they heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah," Sharpay asked still leaning on Troy "Um...did you see Troy he went looking for you and Ms. Darbus is starting to get worried," Gabriella said. When Sharpay and Troy heard Gabriella's voice they automatically got off each other and fixed themselves. "Um...no I didn't see him, but I'm sure he'll show up," she lied as Gabriella just said okay than walking off.

They looked at each other sadly "Shar I need to be with you, but I don't want to hurt Gabriella," he said grabbing her hand in his. She looked down at their hands interwined, she thought they looked perfect together; better than her's and Zeke's. "I want to be with you too, but I don't want to hurt Zeke," she said and Troy looked down "I guess it's just not meant to be," she added which caused him to look up at her with sad eyes.

She let go of his hand opening the door and closing it behind her, leaving Troy in there to think of a way to be with the girl he finds the most perfect thing in the world.

* * *

_Even the best fall down sometime  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide _

do do do do x2

Finally find  
You and I collide

do do do do x 2

You finally find  
You and I collide

do do do do x 8

* * *

**Still not enough Troypay? For me still not enough either if you're thinking the same thing as me. I stayed home today and being that I got 12 reviews in ONE DAY! I decided to update now. Thank you for the awesome reviews. This looks like this story is going to be very sucessful story. So please tell me what you think and if you have predictions of what will happen do not hesitate to share them. Anyways reveiw please.**


	5. It's All About Us

_They say, they don't trust,  
You, me, we, us, _

So we'll fall if we must,  
Cause it's you, me,  
And it's all about,  
It's all about

It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
And that's the thing that they can't touch  
'Cause you know (ah-ah)

It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
We'll Run away if we must  
'Cause you know (ah-ah)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

If they hurt you,  
They hurt me too,

So we'll rise up,  
Won't stop,  
And it's all about,  
It's all about,

It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
And that's the thing that they can't touch  
'Cause you know (ah-ah)

It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
We'll Run away if we must  
'Cause you know (ah-ah)

_

* * *

_

Troy POV.

It was the end of the day and after Sharpay left me in that dressing room to think; I couldn't. I can't think anymore; again. This is crazy and I really want to be with her. She's the only one that can truly make me who I am, without her I'm nothing. Sure I have Gabriella, but it's just she doesn't give me that electrical spark that Sharpay does. Everytime we kissed, I actually felt something, something totally and completly amazing.

As I continued walking out of school, I decided to take a short cut into the woods. When I got through them far enough, I saw an abandoned building that looked as if it hasn't been used in a few years. I decided to look inside and it looked like an old building with a classroom, since I saw a chalkboard. I looked around in this place and I finally thought of a way to be with Sharpay.

I ran out the door of the building and to my house, so I wasn't late for practice with my dad and even with Sharpay rejecting me today, I had a feeling I could play really well.

* * *

I got up again for another day of school. I played really well yesturday, at least that's what my dad said. I got ready for school and headed out of the house. I got up early again, so I can take another look at the building I found yesturday. I was thinking about possibly fixing it up, but I have no time for all of that. And what would be the point if Sharpay dissagrees with what I'm purposing. 

I walked into school as kids were roaming the halls and went straight to my locker for my book. When I closed my locker Gabriella was standing there and as weird as this sounds I didn't feel guilty what's so ever about being in love with Sharpay. She kissed me and that's when I felt guilty because I felt like I was batraying Sharpay.

As she was about to talk I saw Sharpay run past us crying and I immendiatly told Gabriella I had to go and ran off in her direction.

I found her in the autiorium in the back row seat on the far right. I scooted through the row and sat down next to her, putting my hand on hers and she shot her head up. "What are you doing here?" She asked me and I looked at her for a few seconds before answering "I saw you run off in here and I got worried when I saw you crying," I replied as she sniffled. "Why no one cares about me, my parents hate me, Zeke hates me, even you hate me," she said which confused me.

I got up from the chair I was in and leaned in front of her, taking her hands in mine "That's not true, I could never ever hate you. I'm in love with you, why on earth would I hate you?" I said, she looked at me as I wiped away her tears with my thumbs "Because I keep pulling away when I should just follow my heart," she whispers answering my question. I smile at her, pulling her into a soft embrace. I held her close to me and at that moment I never wanted to let her go.

We pulled apart as the bell rang and she started getting up "I guess we should get to class," she said wiping her tears as I put her hand in mine "No I want to show you something. It may help us be together," I said and she smiled, nodding. We walked out the front door of the school and towards the woods, until she began running; and I ran after her though I don't know why she was.

* * *

No POV. 

Troy and Sharpay walked out the school towards the woods that contained the abandoned building inside it, but what they didn't know was two of their friends were hiding behind the wall, because they heard voices and automatically assumed that it was a factlity member. "What is going on with them," Chad asked Taylor; his girlfriend. "I have no idea, but we should probably keep an eye on those two," she replied and Chad nodded "Yeah, but we should tell Zeke and Gabriella," he said starting to walk, but Taylor stopped him "No we don't know if anything is happening between them, so like I said we'll keep an eye on them; just to be sure," Taylor said as Chad agreed.

"But it's only between you and me okay?" She said looking at him and he nodded. They walked off and headed to class, though they were late. Their teacher never cared anyways.

* * *

Troy POV. 

I was getting tired of running after Sharpay, but thank goddness she stopped running. "What the basketball star can't handle a little exercise?" She asked with a smile, breathing heavy but for some reason not as heavy as me. "Why do you do that?" I asked finally catching my breath. She gave me her beautiful smile and shrugged "Kicks," she added running off again, I smirked and began running after her.

I was almost up to her and when I grabbed a hold of her, there was a hill that I never noticed and we fell, rolling all the way down it. Thankfully it was fall and there were leaves everywhere; Ha ha get it we fell and the season is fall ha ha...oh nevermind. Anyways I ended up landing on her which I didn't mean to. I thought she was going to snap at me or something, but turns out she was laughing, so I began laughing with her. "Ow," she says laughing still and I ask her "What?" As she still continued to laugh she replied "My stomach, it burns," she says.

Well you know how when you'd get a 'booboo' when you were little and your mom would kiss it and make it better, well that's exactly what I did. I lifted her shirt and kissed her right on her slender stomach alittle bit more romantic than a mom would, okay a lot more romantic than a mom would. I lifted my head up to see her looking at me, not laughing anymore. "Better?" I asked and she nods frantically. I guess I found her weakness, which is a good thing. Never thought she had one.

I couldn't help it, but I had to kiss her so bad on the lips. I leaned in and kissed her softly at first. She than wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened it as I grabbed a hold of her waist; stroking it. As we continued this, she turned her head and I began kissing her neck. "Troy?" She asked as I continued to kiss her neck, I couldn't help it, it tasted great. "Troy?" She said again poking me this time on the shoulder and than I pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "Yeah," I said she smiled at me, stuck her hand under my chin and turned it to a direction. That's when I saw the abandoned building that I found before.

"That's what i wanted to show you, come on." I said lifting her up from the ground, grabbing her hand and running in through the door.

* * *

_It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us _

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us

They don't know,  
They can't see,  
Who we are,  
Beauty is the enemy,  
Hold on tight,  
Hold on to me,  
'Cause tonight,

It's all about us,  
It's all about, all about us  
And that's the thing that they can't touch  
'Cause you know (ah-ah)

It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
And that's the thing that they can't touch  
'Cause you know (ah-ah)

It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
We'll Run away if we must  
'Cause you know (ah-ah)

It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)

It's all about us!(It's all about us)

* * *

**Okay I love this song a lot and I've always wanted to put it in a story or something like that and I thought now would be a great time to do it, since I used 'Collide' already. 'Lips of an Angel' will be used later on, but at the time it's not going to. By the way this song is 'All About Us' by Tatu. So tell me what you think, so far espeically with the fact that Taylor and Chad are getting suspious. I also noticed that I used something somewhat similar from Tristan and Isolde, can you guess what it is; if you've seen it. If not, than no problem I'll tell you next chapter. Anyways thank you so much for the reviews and I can't believe how popular this story is getting; amazing. So once again please review.**


	6. Where Did They Go?

Troy POV.

I pulled Sharpay into the dusty, old building and I could tell that she wasn't impressed, I mean I don't blame her. I watched her look around it as I stuffed my hands in my pockets. "I know it's not much, but I figured I could fix it up and..." I was cut off by her, she turned around to face me, putting her hands on her hips "I?" she asked simply. I put a confused expression on "Yeah," I said slowly wondering what was wrong. "Well don't I have any say in this?" she asked still in the same position. "Well do you want to have any say in this?" I asked walking closer to her; smiling, placing my hands on both sides of her waist as she repositioned her arms around my neck; smiling as well.

She bit down on her bottom lip and nodded signaling that she did want a say in what to do with our "hide out". I leaned down as our lips met. I love kissing her because it feels like magic, like no one can sperate us and no one ever will. The kiss started to turn a little more passionate, okay a lot more passionate. Let's just say you'll never guess what happened next.

* * *

No POV. 

Back at East High, students were being let out for free period and regular class swiches. Chad walked to the locker room to get ready for the oh so fun free period workout. He opened his locker, took out his gym clothes and slipped them on as Zeke came into the locker room with their teammate Kevin "But like I said Sharpay's an animal, if you know what I mean," he said as they both laughed and Kevin high fived him. Chad shook his head because Zeke has become nothing but a liar since last year. Supposibly Sharpay did everything and anything to and for Zeke. Everyone in the gang knew Sharpay had secrets and moments where she could be rude and inconsiderate, but they knew she wasn't that kind of girl.

Chad closed his locker and walked out of the locker room to the gym, knowing he's going to be interogatted by his teammates and worse the coach. Coach Bolton; Troy's father.

* * *

Taylor turned the corner into the science lab to meet Gabriella. When she got there she got even more of a surprise; Ryan and Kelsi were there. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked causing them to turn their attention to her. Ryan began explaining "Well we wanted to know if you two have seen Shar, I mean she was here this morning before school than she was gone when school started," he explained as both Kelsi and Gabriella nodded along with each word that escaped his lips. 

"Yeah same with Troy," Gabriella added. Taylor looked at her three friends and said she didn't see either one of them. Though she knew they both left with each other, she didn't want to tell on them, espeically if nothings happening, but she had a slight feeling that something was going on between them; Troy and Sharpay that is.

* * *

Sharpay POV.

The suppose simple kiss with Troy, turned into so much more. It got so much more passionate that I ended up on the floor of the hide out that he found; below him if you know what I mean. I'm not complaining or anything, but I just never expected it to happen so quickly. You see Zeke has been bugging me to do so many things that I never agree to anyways, and sometimes I get penalised for it too. But now I know that no matter how much Zeke penalised me, it was worth it because I wouldn't want to lose my innocence to anyone but the person I'm with right now, the person who's above me at this very moment; Troy Bolton himself.

After about ten maybe fifteen minutes later, we were still on the floor. I was laying next to Troy with my head on his bare chest as his arms were wrapped around me and I felt safe for the first time in my life, like they'd need to go through him to get to me, which is probably true too. "So when should we get started on making this place as beautiful as you," he said causing me to laugh. I looked up at him "Do you know how corny that just sounded?" I asked causing him to laugh as well, but he nodded in agreement "But we can start tomorrow, since it's going to be Saturday anyways," I suggested, he nodded "Okay, tomorrow it is," he said kissing me on top of my head, still holding me close.

* * *

**Okay I know this is short, but I wanted to at least update. But I'll tell you there is going to be SO MUCH DRAMA! like you won't believe. Oh yeah the little similarity from Tristan and Isolde to this, is that they both had a little place they met up to have sex and what not; well manily sex. Beside the point that's not going to happen in here, there will not be like sex every chapter and I know many of you love those stories, don't lie because I know I do and I won't lie about it either. Anyways thanks for the reviews and I hope you like the story and the new updates that will be coming. Predict what the drama might contain, because you'll never know if you're right or not.**

**Nikki**


	7. Suspended?

No POV.

Troy walked into school, _**(A/N I decided that it wasn't Friday, but Thursday, so in this chapter it's Friday now, Thursday last chapter. Sorry about that)** _feeling pretty good though he knew he'd get asked questions about where he was yesterday, but of course he wouldn't say anything. He neared his locker, pulled his book out, and shut it. As he closed it there was Gabriella. She smiled at him, gave him a kiss before talking to him…

* * *

Troy POV.

"Hey so where were you yesterday?" Gabriella asked me, I sighed, putting my arm around her "I wasn't feeling well, I'm better now," I lied. I feel bad that I'm lying to her, but I can't leave her without hurting her either way. She smiled signaling that she must have bought it. "Well I'm glad you're okay," she said and I smiled at her, giving her a kiss. Right as I pulled away I saw my other "lover" walking right past me with her boyfriend.

We all walked past each other and I gave Sharpay a quick glance; a sad one. I saw her look at me as well with the same expression on her face. I couldn't stand seeing her with him and she probably feels the same way about Gabriella and I.

* * *

Okay free period came around pretty quickly and being that I was "sick" yesterday my dad said I had to work harder. I went into the locker room just in time to hear Zeke talking about Sharpay, yet again. Usually it doesn't get me when he talks about it, since I just ignore it, but now I can't take hearing him talk all this shit that's not even true.

"You wouldn't believe how amazing, she was last night," I heard Zeke say with his gym uniform already on and me with my gym shorts on. He said this as I was about to stick my uniform shirt on. I stuck it in my locker, walking over to him, to have a little talk with him. "Hey Zeke, can I ask you something?" I said as he turned to me "Yeah sure man," he replied, I turned my head quickly, and threw my fist into his face "Can you shut up," I yelled after I hit him. He got up quickly and tackled me into the locker. I pushed him off me, continuing to push and punch him.

Eventually there was a crowd around us as we continued this. "Hey! This will stop right now!" I heard someone scream behind me and I automatically knew who it was; my dad. We got pulled off each other, out of breath from the fight. I could even feel blood rolling from my forehead. I looked at Zeke still with fiery burning inside me. I looked at my dad and I could tell he was not happy "Troy get your jersey on and Zeke, you two go to the principal now. Everyone else get into the gym," he said, taking another look at me, shook his head and walked out.

* * *

No POV.

It was lunch time and the gang was sitting with each other. Gabriella was confused as to the fact Troy wasn't there. "Hey Chad, where's Troy?" Gabriella asked him, who just sat down at the table, next to Taylor. "He got in a fight during free period, with Zeke and they both got suspended for a week," he had explained. Sharpay looked down at her lunch, got up with her stuff, leaving the gang confused "She's probably worried about Zeke," Gabriella stated, which caused Taylor and Chad to exchange unnoticeable looks and than went back to their food.

* * *

Sharpay left school right away, not to see her boyfriend, but to see Troy. She knocked on the door and Mrs. Bolton answered "Hello Sharpay is school over now?" She asked, Sharpay checked her watch and luckily for her it was a minute after school. "Yeah it is, but I was wondering if Troy was here?" She asked giving Mrs. Bolton a smile, than she nodded "Yes he is, he's up in his room," Mrs. Bolton said, moving aside to let Sharpay in. She walked up the stairs and into Troy's room, to see him laying on his bed.

He looked over at the entrance to his room, to see Sharpay. He smiled at her, so she walked over to him, shutting the door, and sat on his bed next to him. She looked at him "How can you get yourself suspended?" She asked finally after five minutes of silence. He sighed, stroking her arm with his fingers lightly "Shar he kept saying things about you and I couldn't handle listening to it anymore," he said softly. She looked away from him as tears started to flow. Troy noticed this, he lifted up from his position and wrapped his arms around her waist, but she pulled them off "No that'll just make it worse. I can't let you give everything up for me. I can't let you fight for me," she said getting up from his bed to talk.

Troy got up walking closer to her "But I want to fight for you. If that's what it takes than I'm not gonna stop. He says that he fucks you all the time and you're just going to keep going back to him. Shar you know I'd never do that to you," Troy said. She looked down to hide the tears; he lifted her chin up to look at him "I can't stand seeing you with him. Every time I do it makes me sick," he said softly, she nodded at his comment to agree "Me too, I guess the only way we can be together physically is by going to that abandoned building or…if we break up with our current relationships," she said wiping her tears away. He closed his eyes to take a minute to think, until he finally opened them back up "I can't Gabriella will get hurt and can't do that," he replied and she nodded in agreement again "Yeah I feel bad already too, but more for her than Zeke, if Zeke is really saying these things than I'll confront him about them; okay? Because I will get to the bottom of this," she replied in anger visible.

Troy smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her softly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he placed his hands on her waist. "Troy," a voice became visible on the other side of the door, knowing who it was, they pulled away quickly.

The door opened to reveal Gabriella "Hey…Sharpay, what are you doing here?" She asked in an innocent, confused voice. Sharpay thought of something quick "I went to go check on Zeke before, than came here to see Troy; if he was okay, which it looks like he is, so Troy I'm glad you're okay and now I'm gonna go home and do homework, see ya," she said quickly, walking behind Gabriella, giving Troy a wink which he smiled at before walking out.

They know maintaining this relationship is going to be hard and it's too bad they don't know what's ahead of them.

* * *

**Okay that's the update and this is only part one of the drama, there will be TONS MORE. Tell me what you think and thank you for reviewing, I really like them.lol Almost at 100 reviews and that's amazing. Like HSM success all over again.lol Again please review and thanks again.**

**_Nikki_**


	8. Good to Bad in a Matter Of Days

Sharpay POV.

Saturday! My favorite day of the week, actually it's really Friday but for this week it's Saturday because today is the day Troy and I get to hang out at our little "love nest". I put on my jeans and an undershirt (wife beater) so I can actually work, yes the Drama Queen of East High wants to work; that's a shocker.

Anyways I head out the door and into the woods, which aren't too far away from my house and Troy's. Once I get there I go inside, sit down and wait. He told me that it'll probably take him a little while to get there being that his dad grounded him for the fight with Zeke.

I sat on the floor of the abandoned, dusty building waiting for him for about a good thirty minutes until I saw him run in quickly and out of breath.

"Troy are you okay?" I asked getting up from my spot. He took another deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Yeah, sorry I'm late. My dad just left and I had to sneak out the window," he explained beginning to ramble. I walked closer to him, pulling him into a kiss to shut him up basically.

We pulled apart "It's okay; I understand," I said holding his face, nodding signaling he got what I was saying, I let him go and walked over to the closet; at least I think it is a closet. I opened and something falls out causing me to scream, running back; I jumped up into Troy's arms like "_Scooby Doo does to Shaggy"_. "What is that?" I whisper to him in horror. He walks with me still in his arms over to the thing slowly, and puts me down next to him. He grabs my hand as he inches closer and closer, suddenly the thing moves and were out the door.

* * *

So today was a bust, we didn't work on the hideout because of our little guest. Troy and I actually looked through the window to see what it was. We saw it moving and everything, we squinted and saw that it was a raccoon for some type of furry creature. We decided to just try to find something else to do, where we weren't seen by anyone we knew. We tried the movies, which worked out pretty well. It's dark in the theatre, so no one can see us in there doing anything R rated. I'm only kidding it was PG-13; get your minds out of the gutter. But anyways I had a great time and I wished he was mine; all mine.

* * *

Within the week that Troy and Zeke were suspended I still didn't go to Zeke's house like I said I would. I was afraid of what'll happen. I know mw Sharpay Evans East High's very own Ice Queen/ Princess is afraid. He does these things that make me just want to curl up in a corner and hide, and not let anyone more than two feet near me. But I knew I had to face him at one point.

Today was Thursday afternoon and I began walking up the walkway of his house, taking in what I'm about to do, I knock on the door and as if my prayers were answered his mom answers the door. "Hey Mrs. Baylor is Zeke here?" I asked hoping he wasn't, but being an actress truly helps in situations like these.

"Yes he is, he's in his room," Mrs. Baylor says moving to the side to let me in. I walk in slowly still scared out of mind "Oh Sharpay, I'm on my way out can you tell Zeke I'll be back in a few hours?" She asked which made me nervous even more. I smiled giving her a nod as she shuts the front door behind her.

I climb up the stairs as if it was my last and walked to his closed door. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door; once I heard the okay to come in, I entered at my own risk.

I saw him sitting on his bed listening to his Ipod. He looked up at me; he gets up quickly and pulls me to his bed. He pushes me on it, making sure to shut the door and lock it. He hops on top of me as I keep telling him to stop, but he didn't listen and he began to pull every piece of clothing off me. I felt tears forming in my eyes and flow down my cheeks, suddenly I heard him pull something out from under his bed and the next thing I know I feel the biggest pain in my life. Everything else just came as a blur to me from there.

* * *

**I know it's pretty short and pretty upsetting, but I told you there's gonna be a TON OF DRAMA and I meant it. So please review and this story is PAST 100 reviews, so thanks for reading and reviewing it really means so much to me. And you know who you all are, thank you.**

Nikki


	9. How Are You?

**Sharpay POV.**

I ran out of Zeke's house; crying. It hurt to even walk. I know that whatever he pulled out couldn't be any littler than my fist. It hurt so much; my walking was starting to slow. I knew who I had to call, so I called Troy and he answered after about the third ring.

"Hello," he answered, I didn't even reply; I was too scared.

"Hello, Sharpay?" He asked, obviously he had me on his phone.

"Troy, I've…," I couldn't finish my sentence; I just broke down as he told me to calm down and tell him what was going on. I calmed down, wiping my tears from the pain and because of what happened.

"Troy I'm going to the hospital," I said hanging up after that.

I walked to the hospital as the pain got more and more unbearable. I finally made it there, walking up to the desk I began telling the lady what I was there for.

"Excuse me, I need a doctor right now," I explained, she looked up at me "Yeah so does everyone else here; take a seat," she replied "You don't understand, I can't take a seat, I'm in so much pain," I argued back at her "Look everyone needs a doctor here, now you need to wait" I cut her off "No I need one now I was raped and I don't know what the guy did, but I'm in so much pain; physically!" I yelled. She looked at me stunned, she got up and went down the hall; guessing to get a doctor. I didn't stay awake to find out; I ended up passing out.

**

* * *

****Troy POV.**

I just got a call from Sharpay crying, she didn't seem like she was making much sense and I could barely hear her. All I did hear was that she was going to the hospital and that's when she hung up.

"Dad I have to go, my friend is in a lot of trouble and she needs help," I explained to him. He's been working me hard, since I've been suspended. He actually got so angry with what I just said, that he threw the ball, barely missing my head.

"What hell dad!" I yelled at him. He walked up to me and began yelling into my face "Your job is to be here; practicing, not helping your friend!" I looked at him feeling the anger boil up in me. "Sharpay needs me and you're preventing me from going to see her. Besides we've been out here since 4 this afternoon and now it's 8," I explained walking off.

"If you leave you are off the team," he yelled in order for me to stay. Yeah like the teams my number one priority, so I just kept on walking.

**

* * *

****Sharpay POV.**

I woke up with a huge headache, putting my hand on my head I looked around noticing I was in a hospital room. I looked down and saw that I was in one of those really uncomfortable gowns too. Just as I was about to close my eyes, the doctor came in.

"Hello Ms. Evans, I'm Dr. Adams" she said introducing herself. I know I didn't see her before, so how did she know my name?

"Hi how did you know my name and what happened?" I asked completely lost. Everything was a blur to me. All I remember is being upset about Zeke, coming to the hospital to get a doctor to look at me, and all of the rest was a blur from there.

"I looked at your license, to see if there was some identification and you came in here saying you were raped, Marsha; the woman at the front desk came to get me, when we came back you were on the floor pasted out. We ran tests on you, gave you a rape test while you were asleep. We founded out why you might be in so much pain. Your "entrance" is extremely swollen; something maybe the size of my fist was pressed in there hard several times," she explained. I gulped and tears started forming in my eyes again. She began speaking again as I let everything what was just told to me sneak in to my brain.

"I wanted you to be awake in order for me to do an ultrasound, to see if everything inside is okay, so we'll check that now," I nodded as I wiped away my tears. She brought the ultrasound machine in; she lifted the gown up and put on the really cold gel. She started it up and put the wand on my stomach to measure every activity in my insides. I looked at the screen and I saw something beating, but the problem is that my heart is not in my stomach.

**

* * *

****Troy POV.**

It started raining when I ran out of my house, forgetting about my car. It was stuck it the driveway anyways; in front of my dad's, which at the moment is the last person I want to talk to. So I ran to the hospital as fast as I could. It's only about six blocks away from my house anyways.

When I got there I was drenched, but I didn't care; all I cared about is seeing Sharpay. I wanted to see if she is okay. I got up to the front desk and asked the lady at the desk.

"Hi Troy Bolton, I'm looking for Sharpay Evans," I said out of breath, she looked up at me and asked me what relation I am to her "I'm her friend; it's complicated," I explained, she nodded "Wait here Mr. Bolton, I'm going to get her doctor, just take a seat," she said, getting up from her seat making her way down the hall. I sat down in the waiting room, running my hands through my damp hair.

I had my head down when I heard "Are you Mr. Bolton?" I looked up to see a woman, about in her early 30's, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes. I got up from my seat quickly "Yeah," I replied "Hello I'm Dr. Adams; Sharpay's doctor. She's doing fine, she passed out, we did tests on her; she was raped, so we did an ultrasound on her when she woke up. We gave her so medication to help with some swelling, she's really drowsy, so now she's asleep; you can go in and see her," she explained.

It's unbelievable, that all of that happened to Sharpay, but I wanted to see her so much. So when she said I could see her I immediately ran at the chance to.

When I got there I saw my angle asleep. It looked like she was in no pain at all, but I know deep down she's going to feel that emotional pain for the rest of her life and I won't be able to make it go away. I pulled a chair up next to her bedside and sat down; just looking at her. She looked so peaceful; I began stroking the side of her face gently, though I didn't mean to; I ended up waking her up. She began stirring, she opened her eyes and looked up at me and a smile appeared on her face.

"Hey sleepy head," I whispered to her still stroking her. "Hey, why are you all wet?" She whispered back to me still obviously tired. I laughed, getting up and squeezing my damped hair on her. "Ah Troy," she said laughing putting her hands up to prevent any water to get on her; which she failed to do. She grabbed onto my face and pulled me down into a hard kiss, which I didn't see happening this soon when she was raped no more than four hours ago.

We pulled apart gently and out of breath. She looked at me with that beautiful smile she's always had. I was so memorize by it that I didn't realize she said my name. "Troy?" She asked again when I was finally out of the trance she put me under. "Yeah," I replied back softly. She sighed taking a deep breath "Can you stay with me?" She asked me looking into my eyes. I nodded, knowing I wouldn't rather be anywhere else but, staying right there; next to her.

After a little while I hopped onto her bed and she fell asleep next to me, with her head on my chest. I couldn't go to sleep; I didn't want what happened to her, happen again, so I felt like I had to keep watch. I had my arm around her like I was protecting her, because that's what I'm gonna do from now on; I'm going to protect her.

As tiredness began taking over me when Chad came running in with Taylor trailing behind.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm back with an update. The truth is that, I'm not going to reveal much about what was place in her "entrance". I am going to bring it back up soon, but later on. But a cliffhanger at the end of this. How is Taylor and Chad going to react with them together? Predict what you think and please review. Also there will be more drama, don't worry about that. And what do you think she saw in that ultrasound? (looks pretty obvious)**

_Nikki._


	10. Dirty Little Secrets

Troy POV.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked in a whisper-yell type voice still in my position, with Sharpay sleeping peacefully on me. They stayed silent as I began maneuvering out from under her careful not to wake her and I walked out of the room with them following behind me.

----------

We stayed right outside the door of Sharpay's hospital room, just in case she woke up. "What's going on with you two?" Chad asked causing me to turn to face them. I put my back up against the wall to support it and I crossed my arms.

I knew I couldn't take the secrecy much longer. I hope I make the right decision to tell them because Sharpay is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me, no matter how much people don't want to believe it; I love her and nothing will change that. But there's something I need to think about. My best friend's loyalty and the fact his girlfriend happens to be my girlfriend's best friend. But I know what I have to do, I have to tell them, if it turns out to be horrible than I'd run away with Sharpay if I have to.

I took a deep breath, letting it out I began "Can you guys promise to not tell anyone about what I'm about to tell you guys?" I asked before telling them mine and Sharpay's secret. "Depends on what it is," Chad replied. "No you need to swear to me that you'll not tell a soul," I said a little more irritated then planned.

They looked at each other than nodded. I took a deep breath and let it out "Sharpay and I have been seeing each other secretly for the past three weeks and I've realized what we've been doing is bad, but the only reason why we didn't break up with our current relationships is because were afraid of hurting them," I explained quickly. They looked at each other shocked "Please keep this a secret guys," I pleaded.

I looked at Chad who shook his head "I don't know man," he said shrugging. I was about to yell at him until…

"Troy!"

_My heart is beating with every force in its being. Everything's going wrong at this moment. I felt like I was walking up the stairs of hell, wishing for my feet to stop moving upward. I know my mind's telling me to run out of the house, but my feet are speaking a totally different language. _

_Making my way up the stairs, to face my biggest fear; I slip into the hall of the upstairs to see the door I wished I didn't have to knock on. With my palms sweating like crazy and my hand made into a fist shaking, I knock on the door. _

_Fear rang through my brain and body. Hearing the asshole I feared, the person I hated calling my boyfriend say those words "come in" I felt the biggest pain of nervousness form in the pit of my stomach. Nothing severe happened…yet, but I felt that something bad was just crawling up on my doorstep. The beatings would get worse and worse if I don't confront this man. _

_I take it back. This person I use to call a man; will no longer be known as a man in my mind, but a monster. A monster that I feared. A monster that was the only one that I truly feared._

_----------_

_Feeling the monster touch every part of my body that was exposed was sickening. I've tried several times to get him off, but I was not successful at any means. His grasp on me tightened on me harder with each force of me trying to get out from under him. I gave up, he was too strong. I felt my body weaken as I got tired of trying. Apart of me told me to try more and more, but another told me let him do what he wants; and usually that part of me wins._

_I felt one of his hands move from my body to another part of his bed. I looked out of the corner of my eye, fearing the worst; and the sight I saw was defiantly the worst. He pulled it out, sitting it on the bed close to my entrance; I closed my eyes and that's when my BIGGEST fears were confirmed…_

"Troy!" I yell with sweat on my forehead.

I saw Troy run in quickly and enveloped me into a hug to stop me from crying. I want this feeling to go away. I want to tell someone about who did this to me. I just want to say Zeke did this, but I'm afraid of what'll happen if I did. But I have another thing to worry about too.

I cried in his arms as he rocked me back in forth. I heard him say "It's okay, it's alright baby I'm here, I'm here, no ones gonna hurt you;" rubbing my back gently to calm me down. These nightmares need to go soon. I seriously cannot deal with them, especially with the fact that…no I really do not want to think about that right now, I know it's Troy's I mean I wasn't with anyone else except for tonight, but I didn't want that. NEVER did I want that. EVER!

As I continued this battle in my head I heard Troy's voice "Now can you promise not to tell anyone?" I looked to see who he was talking to and that's when I saw Chad and Taylor looking at us in the doorway.

"I don't know, this is a lo..." Chad was cut off by Taylor saying "Okay,"

Chad looked at her with the same reaction as us. We didn't expect Taylor, Gabriella's best friend to say she'll keep a secret from her best friend that involved her boyfriend cheating on her.

"What? Taylor, Gabriella's your best friend how could y..." Chad was cut off again by her "Troy's your best friend and I understand that Gabriella's my best friend, but as hard as it is for people to believe so is Sharpay. Look at them Chad, can you see how much they truly care for each other. I mean when Sharpay screamed for Troy, he ran in here faster than _Flash_ himself and calmed her down. Could you ever see Zeke doing that for her, especially after all the shit he says about her?"

Wow I had no idea Taylor considered me one of her friends, not only her friend but one of her "best" friends. I looked at Chad; he was looking at his feet. He sighed suddenly looking up at Troy and I. Troy still had his arms around me and Chad nodded.

"No I couldn't see Zeke doing that, any of this or what Troy just did. As wrong as I think this is, as far as keeping quiet from your relationships…I'm all for keeping it a secret, as long as you come clean as soon as you're both ready. Are we agreed?" Chad asked looking at Taylor than both of us. We all nodded confirming it.

"Alright you're both our dirty little secrets," Taylor said causing us to laugh.

My stomach started to rumble and Troy must have heard that "I'm guessing you're hungry," he said to my stomach sarcastically, I nodded giving him a giggle.

"Hey so are we, so we'll hang out at the hospital with you guys and get something to eat. We'll bring you up something Sharpay," Chad said, I nodded and Troy bent down giving me a kiss.

"You know it feels good to kiss you in front our friends," he whispered "Well at least two of them," I replied back causing him to smile "I'll be right back with some food my dirty little secret," he said causing me to laugh, bending back down to kiss me one more time than walked out.

I looked down at my stomach and stroked the top of it.

"Yeah my dirty little secret," I whispered before drifting off to sleep for a little bit.

* * *

**I'm home again, but I'm sick so let's start on this long author's note. Okay I meant to put this up like two or three days ago, but fanfiction was being stupid, so I couldn't . Also I got a review no more than like 5 minutes ago stating that Zeke didn't use anything where he could get her pregnant. Well I've never been pregnant before, but I usually make the people in my stories pregnant in three weeks or more. So you all know that she's been with Troy like two or three weeks ago, which tells you that it's Troy's.**

**There will be a lot of drama and I have something BIG planned, so you guys need to stick around to find out. Also thank you all so, so much for reviewing. I really thought this idea and whole story was gonna be a total flop, so thanks for not making it a total flop but very successful. **


	11. Out and In Again

Troy POV.

It's been two days since Sharpay checked into the hospital and I think she was ready to finally come out, since she was getting a little irritable. I came in through the entrance of the hospital than walked straight to her room. Once I got there, Dr. Adams was filling Sharpay in on the last minute details.

"Okay so here's a prescription for the medication to bring the swelling down," she said handing her the piece of paper.

We walked out of the room hand in hand, when we were almost to the entrance of the hospital Sharpay stopped. "I'm going to go talk to Dr. Adams really quick," she said. I nodded "I'll take that and I'll go get the car," I said grabbing her bag of things that I brought for her the morning before, than going out the entrance to get the car.

* * *

Sharpay POV.

I walked over to the front desk to where Dr. Adams was. She saw me coming up to her and smiled in my direction. For the last couple of days, I felt I was able to tell her things that I couldn't tell anyone else, not Ryan, not even Troy. She never judged me negatively and I liked that, it made me feel a little more confident of things.

"I wanted to say thanks for everything," I said.

She nodded with a smile still on her face "You're welcome, but of course it's my job," she said causing me to smile.

"Yeah, but I mean listening to what I wanted to say and my problems," I said softly, looking down for a split second.

"Sharpay we all have problems and I'll be more than happy to listen to any of the ones you have and hopefully I'll have some advice," she stated.

"I have another thing to ask, what am I going to do with a baby? Honestly I really don't think I can handle it," I said. She came out from behind the front desk, to the entrance to get behind it and leaned against it.

"No one ever said it was going to be easy. But you have great guy behind you, great friends I'm sure, nothing bad can happen," she said starting to make me feel better.

"But I don't want to ruin Troy's life with this. I mean he got suspended for me already I don't need him losing his chance at better things," I explained as she nodded with every word that I said, like a true doctor.

"That should be up to him to decide, but don't worry about that right now. You have nine months to worry, right now worry about, school and about pressing charges. I have to go, I have another patient, but I'm here if you need anything. So good luck and see you in two months to check the progress and swelling," she said giving me a quick hug and than she was gone through the swinging doors.

* * *

I walked out the entrance of the hospital, to see Troy already in his car waiting for me to come. I got in and we were off. While we were on the road, I started thinking about Ryan and how I was gone for a few days, he might have been worried.

"What am I'm I gonna tell Ryan when I get home?" I asked Troy, who was looking at the road.

"Taylor called me and told me that Ryan called her asking where you were, she said that you slept over for the last two nights," he explained looking at me and back at the road.

We than pulled up to a red light and than Troy started talking "You never told me who raped you, I mean did you know him or was it one of those types of ski masked guys from an alley, that you'd see in the movies?" He asked looking at me. I knew I'd eventually have to come out and say who it was, but I'm just not ready and I'm afraid that when I do have to come out with their identity all the reports, like the rape test will come out including the pregnancy and I defiantly don't want that coming out.

"No it wasn't, it was someone I knew," I said softly looking down at my hands in my lap.

"Well than press charges, you know the guy that did this, so do it," he said back to me. I have so much going on in my head at this moment; that I don't know what to do with anything anymore.

"I can't," I replied back and I can tell he was confused.

"Why not? What is there to think about? I mean what are you afraid of? Are you afraid of the guy coming after you again, cause if he does I'll knock his face in," he said causing me to giggle a little at the last part.

"I just have a lot to deal with and think about. I have to keep what we have a secret, I have to keep other things secrets, and there's just a lot of things that I'm going through and I can't deal with everything all at once okay," I explained starting to cry as we pulled up to my house. He parked on the side of my house and he sighed. He leaned over and pulled me into him.

"Alright don't worry about a thing okay. I'll take care of everything, like taking your prescription to the pharmacy to get it filled and I'll pick it up. You just go upstairs and rest, I'll call you when on my way over alright," he explained causing me to smile and nod.

He leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips, pulling away with a smile on his face. I wiped my tears with my hands "Don't forget…sleep and I'll take care of everything," he reminded me before I hopped out of the car. I nodded "I love you," I said as he returned back saying "I love you too," before pulling away.

* * *

Next week I went to school later than usual, but I've been really tired lately with not being able to sleep or anything; that's one of the side effects from the medication; lack of sleep. I pulled my book out my locker and as I was about to close it Taylor came running up to me with the East High's newspaper.

"Sharpay have you seen the latest issue of the Wildcat?" She asked me handing me the front page.

I looked at it and there was another one of my biggest fears; a picture of Troy and I hand in hand leaving the hospital. Below it there was a caption and article…

_**East High's Secret and Hottest New Couple**_

**_Basketball Superstar Troy Bolton and Drama Queen Sharpay Evans was seen last week leaving the hospital. A reliable source said that Sharpay was heard talking to one of the doctors about a pregnancy. Is Sharpay pregnant? And is it Troy's? The source wanted to stay unknown. This would be East High's hottest couple, but how is that when Troy's with Scholastic Decathlon member Gabriella Montez while Sharpay is with Troy's teammate Zeke Baylor? All these questions are still unknown and if you have any dirt please go to room 764._**

"Has Troy seen this?" I asked her, she just shrugged.

"I don't know, but Chad's looking for him now," she said. I started feeling light headed, so I went to sit down.

"I didn't want him to find out about me being pregnant yet," I said as she sat down next to me.

"It's true, you're pregnant?" She asked me and I nodded looking back down like I was ashamed and I am.

"Sharpay just tell me one thing. Why were you at the hospital?" Taylor asked and I knew I could trust her, I mean she kept it a secret from my brother.

"You promise you won't tell anyone, not even Chad?" I asked looking her in the eyes to show how serious this truly was. She nodded and said she promised.

"Okay…I was raped," I said this with my eyes closed and when I opened them back up to look at her, she had a shocked expression on her face and than she suddenly pulled me into a hug.

"Oh my god, you're okay though right? Do you know who did this and were you pregnant before this?" She rambled until I finally told her to calm down and that I'll answer each question one at a time.

"Yes I'm fine, yes I know who did it and yes I was pregnant before," I explained slowly and she nodded.

"I'm glad you're okay and I'll keep this between us, I promise. What are friends for right?" She said with a smile. I thanked her and we shared a friendly hug before going to class.

* * *

After class I was putting my book back into my locker than got my other book for my next class. When I shut my locker there stood my brother with the newspaper in his hand and I started walking in the direction to my next class as he followed.

"So is it true? The Troy thing, you being pregnant? Is all of that true?" He asked, I turned around to look at him.

"Yes Ryan it's all true. From the pregnancy to cheating with Troy. It's all true," I said turning to walk again.

"Why did you do it?" He asked from behind me, causing me to turn around again.

"Because I love him and I like being treated like I'm worth something. I have to get to class," I said walking off leaving him bewildered.

No POV.

It was now free period and the buzz about the article was traveling. Troy was on his way to the gym, but no one was in it. He turned around and saw a letter on the gym door from his dad also known as the coach

PRACTICE HAS BEEN CANCELLED – COACH BOLTON

Troy ignored it and stayed in the gym anyways to think about the events that happened today. He got a basketball out and started shooting hoops, than he heard someone come through the back doors of the gym. He turned around only to hear a gun go off and see blood pouring out from him before blacking out.

Sharpay POV.

"Attention students and teachers, we have just issued a lockdown. There has been a shooting in the school, please lock your doors and windows, keep students in the classroom at all times," the principal said through the loud speaker and everyone started panicking. I was sitting next to Taylor at the time.

"Taylor isn't Chad and Troy on free period right now?" I asked nervously. Taylor looked at me and shook her head.

"Coach canceled practice," she said, but I know that it never stopped Troy before.

"That never stopped Troy," I told her and she looked at me concerned.

"Shar do you have a feeling that something's wrong with Troy?" She asked me really concerned. I nodded to her and she than sat back in her seat.

This isn't one of those hocus pocus feelings, but with me being with Troy this long; I have this tough feeling that something happened to him and that's just as BIG of a fear than any other fear I've ever had.

* * *

**Surprise! Surprise! Okay so who do you think did it? I know that's a pretty big amount of drama in one chapter and guess what? There's gonna be MORE!WOOO! Yeah trust me on this, there is going to be so much going on in Troy and Sharpay's lives really soon, so please continue reading and enjoying it. Thanks for all the reviews I really appreiate them.**

**Also I made a trailer for this story, it's in my profile and I hope you like it and please tell me what you think of it in a review and please review on this chapter too. Thanks again for all the reviews, this is by far my most sucessful story yet and it's all thanks to you guys.**

_Nikki_


	12. The Search Part 1:

Sharpay POV.

I need to get out of this classroom. I need to see Troy, just to know if he's alright. Just as I was thinking this, the principal came back onto the loud speaker stating that the shooter fled school property than a bell signaled the lockdown was over.

Taylor and I ran out into the crowded hall, where we heard someone calling our names from behind us.

"Taylor, Sharpay!" We turned to see Chad pushing through the crowd, finally getting to us.

"Chad have you seen Troy?" I asked immediately. He just shook his head.

"No I had to get tutored in math before the semester ends," he explained.

I began walking down the hall. "Where are you going?" Taylor called, causing me to turn around and callback.

"I'm going to look for him, just split up. I know he's here," I said, seeing them nod I turned back and walked down the hall as all the students gathered out of the building; there was no way they're going to stay there with a shooter roaming.

* * *

I was walking down; a now empty hall when I got pulled into a dark classroom. I was about to scream, but a firm hand covered my mouth. "If you scream, I'll kill you and that baby," I heard the person say as tears started forming in my eyes. "Do you understand?" they asked me still covering my mouth; I nodded frantically as they dropped their hand that was on my mouth. 

They pulled me out of the closet, not before checking to see if there was anyone still in the halls. When they opened the door, I saw in the light that it was Zeke. When he figured the close was clear he put a firm grip onto my arm and dragged me out of the room. He held my arm hard as we came up to the gym doors.

"You want to see your beloved Troy…motionless…dying," he said with a smile that I'd love to smack off.

"What did you do?" I breathed out, scared and angry at the same time.

"You'll see," he replied by opening the door pulling me with him. When we got in I saw Troy lying there on the gym floor in a pool of blood.

"No Troy!" I screamed as my eyes filled with fresh tears. I tried getting out of Zeke's grasp, but I failed as he pulled me back to him tighter than the first time.

"Let go of me please," I said as my tears fell.

"No he got what was coming to him! And now, so will you," he yelled dragging me out of the back gym doors.

* * *

No POV. 

Taylor and Chad looked all over the school except for one possible place for Troy. They went to the gym, opening the doors; to see his motionless body.

"Troy!" Chad yelled running over to him.

"Oh my god Troy wake up," Taylor said as she leaned down where Chad was.

Chad shook him as he opened his eyes weakly. "Chad?" He asked extremely weak because of the loss of blood.

"Hey buddy, did you hear or see Sharpay come in here?" Chad asked. Troy began closing his eyes as if a thousand pounds were placed on his eyelids, but he opened them back up weakly.

"I heard…someone, but I'm not sure who it was. I think I did hear a girl and a guy…yelling," he said softly, before going out again.

Taylor looked at Chad, who looked back at her. "Chad, Shar's in trouble. We need to get Troy to the hospital and find Sharpay, before whoever this person is hurts her and…," she stopped herself before coming out about her being pregnant. Chad did see the article, but he doesn't actually know that the rumor is actually true.

"But you guys can't do it alone," a voice said behind them.

**

* * *

**

**Should I stop here? Yeah I'm going to, but I'll update tomorrow because I'm so tired; I had a long week. So please review and predict who you think it is; who's behind them. I'm sorry it's so short. But if I get enough reviews, than I'll update tomorrow. So review if you want a update tomorrow.**

**_Nikki_**


	13. The Search Part 2:

_**Last time:**_

_"But you can't do it alone," a voice said behind them._

* * *

No POV. 

Taylor and Chad turned around to see Gabriella behind them, with tear stains on her cheeks. Taylor walked over to her and put her arm around her.

"Do you know something?" Taylor asked her.

"The only way you'll be able to find Sharpay is with me; I want to help," she said looking at Troy than suddenly closing her eyes at the sight of him in a pool of blood.

Suddenly Troy began stirring; he was trying to hold on as long as possible. Chad looked at him and stood up.

"Okay here's what we're gonna do. We need to get Troy to the hospital quickly..." Chad got cut off by Troy weakly saying "No."

They looked at him like he was crazy. He could die any minute and he doesn't want to go. "What do you mean "no". Troy you're gonna die if you don't get any medical attention soon," Taylor urged hoping he'll change his mind.

"I don't care. I care about Sharpay's life more, than my own," he replies back to them weakly. Gabriella smiled softly. Though she was hurt that he cheated on her with one of her best friends, she saw it coming when he started becoming more and more distant.

Chad didn't want to argue with Troy because he knew he wasn't going to win do to past experiences, so with that he changed his plan. "Okay Taylor and I will go grab anything we can find to stop the bleeding, Gabby stay here with Troy and make sure he doesn't doze off," Chad explained as they all confrimed the plan, Taylor and Chad left.

_**With Taylor and Chad**_

They ran to the Boy's Locker room and found a few towels, grabbed them and than stopped at the drink machine.

"We need water to clean Troy's wound," Taylor instructed being that she took a class in nursing. "But I don't have any money on me," she added. Chad thought of an idea and turned to her. "Do you have a boddy pin?" He asked her which caused her to pull one out of her hair and hand it to him.

He began working the lock on the machine with the boddy pin and suddenly the machine popped open; shocking Taylor.

"I don't want to even know how you know how to pick a lock," she said as he grabbed a couple of bottles of water. He turned to her giving her a quick kiss "Than don't ask," he replied giving her a smile as they ran out of the locker room back to the gym.

**_Back at the Gym_**

Taylor and Chad ran in and saw Gabby sitting next to Troy. She looked up when she heard the gym doors open than shut. She moved out of the way as they set the stuff down.

"Okay Troy this is going to hurt, so I'm just warning you now," Taylor explained.

"Thanks for the warning "nurse" Taylor," he replied back to her as she ripped his jersey opened, so she can get closer to the wound. She grabbed a bottle of water, opened it and poured a little on to the bullet wound.

"Fuck! That shit stings!" (sorry for my foul language, but I mean if you were bleeding and water was in your wound and it began stinging wouldn't you cruse? I would, but that's just me. Anyways back to the story) Troy yelled.

"Sorry, but I did warn you," Taylor replied. She poured alittle bit more and dabbed it softly with one of the towels than rapped another towel around his waist. She turned around to Chad. "Let me see your belt," she said as he pulled it out of the loops. Figuring they have the same waist size, Taylor rapped the belt around Troy's waist to make sure the towel stays firmly on the wound to prevent it from bleeding any worse.

Once they stopped the bleeding Chad said he was going to pull his car up to the gym doors as Gabby and Taylor got Troy.

**_Sharpay POV._**

I woke up to a big headache and I have no idea why. I looked around to see me in someones room that was defantily not mine. I looked around some more, than my arms and legs caught my eyes attention. They were tied down. My arms were tied to the bed frame as my legs were tied to the end of the bed. I started panicking as Zeke came walking in with a bottle of beer in hand. "Ah you're awake, good now..." he started as he set the bottle down at his desk by the door.

He began moving towards me and I started panicking "Wait..." I said causing him to stop and look at me. "I have to use the bathroom, you wouldn't want me going to the bathroom...you know on you would you? I mean I'll let you do whatever you want, just let me go," I said trying to talk my way out of this situation.

He looked at me than got off the bed. He untied my legs than moved over to untie my arms, but gropped my breast first causing me to get fidgetdity. When he finally untied every part of my body that was tied to begin with, I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I felt my pockets of my sweater, where I hide my Sidekick usually. Being that Zeke is a total moron he wouldn't think of looking to take my Sidekick away.

I found it. "Oh thank you god," I whispered as I slid it open to write a text quickly to the one person that I didn't see lying in a pool of blood that I trusted.

**_In Chad's Car_**

Taylor was in the back with Troy as Gabriella and Chad sat in the front. They were all trying to figure out where Zeke could have possibly taken Sharpay when Taylor felt her phone vibrate. She flipped it open and read it. "Guys Sharpay just sent me a text message," she said aloud to them than began reading it to them.

"Taylor help! I must have got knocked out by Zeke, but I woke up to find myself tied to his bed. I'm in the bathroom now, but I don't think I can stall much longer. Help me before he rapes me...again," Taylor stalled at the word "again". Gabriella looked back at Taylor with a stunned expression on her face as Chad looked in his rearview mirror to see his girlfriend still looking at her phone. Taylor than looked at Troy who was sweating, but still holding on.

Chad made a U- turn and changed his direction to Zeke's house.

**_In Zeke's House (Sharpay POV.)_**

I heard sudden banging on the bathroom door "Sharpay! You've been in there long enough. Time to make me happy," Zeke yelled making me want to vomit. I can't let him know that I sent Taylor a text to let her know where I am. A sudden ding came from my Sidekick and I flipped it open.

**_"Taylor"_**

**_We're on our way. Hang in there girl._**

I flipped it closed. Suddenly I heard the bathroom door being rammed in. With wood and splinters flying everywhere, there stood Zeke with a devlish smile on his face. I knew I didn't have anywhere to go. I tried the best I could to move, but still nowhere. I looked down and saw a plunger right next to the toliet, so I acted fast. I picked it up and swung it at his head. He yelled and I ran out of the bathroom. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could trying to make it to the door, but I was pulled by my leg and I fell right on my back. I turned on my side in pain as Zeke hovered over me. He picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and brought me back upstairs.

He threw me on to his bed and than pulled out that thing he used the first time. It looked like a broomstick, but without the broom. He suddenly began pulling down my panties like before and he stuck it in hard. It hurt worse than before. He didn't more and more; harder and harder. I knew he wasn't done, but I felt his weight shift off me almost as if by force.

**_With Troy, Taylor, Chad, and Gabriella_**

Chad and the rest of them pulled over a block away from Zeke's house, to go over a few things.

"Okay here's what we're gonna do. Troy stay here with Taylor while Gabby and I go into Zeke's house. If we need any help Gabby we'll do speed dial 1 on my phone which should call you, Taylor. Okay so that's the plan; alright?" Chad said. They nodded and Gabriella along with Chad got out of the car. While they were out there, Chad handed Gabriella his phone.

They walked up to the door and heard screaming coming from inside the house. Chad turned the knob and opened the door as the screaming got louder and louder from upstairs. They walked quickly up the stairs and peered into Zeke's room to see Zeke on top of Sharpay with the broomstick, forcing it hard into her. Gabriella turned around and put her back to the wall. Chad looked at her and whispered "Call," she nodded and hit number 1 as Chad ran up to Zeke pulling him off of Sharpay, punching him hard.

**_Back with Troy and Taylor_**

Taylor felt her phone vibrate. She looked at the caller I.D and saw "Chad" flashing on it. Troy looked over at the phone and than back at Taylor "You ready?" He asked in more of a whisper. She nodded as she opened the backdoor to let herself out. She went on the other side and helped him out, to get him to Zeke's house.

When they got there the front door was already opened, so they walked in. Traveling up the stairs they saw Gabriella trying to get Sharpay off the bed. "I'm going to help Gabby get Sharpay, you stay here," Taylor whispered to Troy as he tried to stable himself. He looked at Chad who was fighting Zeke than back at the girls who were trying to help get Sharpay, the girl he loved more than life itself up.

He felt hopeless. He couldn't do anything to help because of his stupid bullet wound. He looked over at the desk than hid when he heard Zeke starting to speak.

**_In Zeke's Room_**

Zeke pulled out the gun and pointed it at Chad than at Gabriella and Taylor. "Leave her alone!" He yelled as they all stood up putting their hands in front of them as if they surrendered. He looks over at Sharpay who's weak from the constant broomstick pounding, he leans down and lifts her chin up with the tip of the gun to have her look up at him "Your pressious Troy was weak, he was worthless. You are nothing and that's all you'll ever be is a piece of trash. Troy couldn't handle a little bullet, now he's dead and there's nothing you can do about it," he said to her as tears started coming down her cheeks casung him to smile and laugh. He got up from the floor and than suddenly kicked her in her stomach.

"No!" Taylor yelled in horror. He turned to her pointing the gun at her "Did I say you can talk!" He yelled at her as she looked at Sharpay holding her stomach because of the pain.

When Troy saw Zeke kick Sharpay a sudden blast of energy took over him. He walked slowly to the desk, picking up the beer bottle than walked behind Zeke. He poked at his shoulder, when Zeke turned around Troy threw the bottle into Zeke's face causing the glass to shatter, making Zeke unconscious.

They all took a breath out, putting their hands down. Troy collasped right on the floor, starting to become less and less stronger; he was getting weaker. Taylor and Gabriella ran to Sharpay who was still grasping her stomach. She too was starting to feel weak. Taylor looked down at the floor and her eyes went wide. "Oh my god," she said getting up. Chad ran over to Taylor and Gabriella and saw blood coming out of Sharpay. They looked at her than over at Troy whos breathing was getting more and more faint.

Chad picked Sharpay up in his arms as she started to become unconscious as well as Troy. "Taylor, Gabby get Troy while I bring Sharpay to the car. I'll bring it into the driveway, so just get him down the stairs. We need to get them to the hospital quickly before it's too late," Chad said as he brought Sharpay out of the house and ran her to the car. When he got her into the front, he got into the driver's seat, started the engine and drove to Zeke's house where Taylor and Gabriella already had Troy out of the house. Chad than helped them get him into the backseat, followed by them sitting next to him as they made their way to the hospital.

* * *

**Okay so the mystery thing was revealed. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I got grounded and my mom pulled my computer out of my room and the only way I update is privately. I'm still grounded, but I'm on my mom's laptop and right now she's sleeping; meaning she doesn't know I'm on it. Anyways tell me what you thought and do you think this should be the last time we hear from Zeke or should there be one more appearence? Please review and tell me. Also I have EXACTLY 200 reviews! that's AMAZING! Thanks sooo much to all of you, I truly am like exstatic. And I hope you all liked this drama filled chapter. Next chapter won't be drama filled, but there will be a little. **

**But don't think there will be just drama in here. Towards the end there will be a little bit of humor. Also there's a hint I'm gonna give you : ****Gabriella won't be single forever. **

**So think about that. And please review.**

**_Nikki_**


	14. The Chances Being Slim

"_Sharpay?" _

"_Sharpay, can you hear me?"_

Her eyes fluttered. "Troy?" she whispered to the voice saying her name as she felt someone poke her shoulder.

"_No it's Chad."_

"_Don't poke her you moron. She needs her rest," _

Sharpay's eyes fluttered open to see Chad and Taylor looking up at her. Taylor had a smile on her face. "Hey honey how are you feeling?" She asked sitting on the side of her hospital bed.

Sharpay put her hand to her head; it was hurting so much that she thought it could explode at any given moment.

"I'm okay I guess, but my head hurts," she said with a groan.

"Well we don't know why that is, but does anything else hurt?" Chad asked as if he was hinting that there should be something else hurting.

"Well my…"lower half" of my body hurts," she replied not wanting to say the exact place to Chad.

"Well that I can explain…" he started but got cut off my Taylor getting off the hospital bed to hit him in the head. "Go get Dr. Adams and let her explain it," Taylor demanded at Chad.

"You mean Alicia?" Sharpay asked. Taylor looked at her confused "No, Dr. Adams," she replied, but Sharpay laughed "No, Dr. Adams and I go by first name now. Don't ask," Sharpay explained making Taylor understand more.

* * *

Chad came back with Alicia by his side. She smiled at Sharpay "Well how's my favorite patient. I mean you're so far the only patient I have ever had that I've seen within a weeks time period, who's perfectly healthy," she explained making Sharpay smile.

"I'm fine, but why does my lower half hurt so badly?" She asked though she hid the pain extremely well.

Alicia turned to Taylor and Chad "Do you guys think I can talk to her for a few minutes? Get her filled in on what's going on and such?" She asked. Taylor shook her head "Say no more. We got to get going anyways, so Sharpay we'll see you tomorrow," Taylor said making a 'call me' signal with her hand to her, which she nodded to.

Alicia shut the door to Sharpay's hospital room and sat down. "You have a great set of friends there," she started. Sharpay sat up in her bed "Yeah well that's only two them," she stated. "Yes but one other person brought you here with them," she added making a confused expression appear on Sharpay's face.

"I believe her name was Gabriella," Alicia also added. A smile crept onto Sharpay's face. Though she cheated with Troy, Gabriella still helped find her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Adams speaking again.

"So I got the whole story," Sharpay was confused yet again, which she must have seen. "Like why you were brought here, with Troy I might add," she stated which made Sharpay start caring more and more about what happened to him. She didn't realize he was even there to begin with; she was in too much pain.

"How is he?" She asked her. Alicia's usual smile turned to a sad one. She took a deep breath "He's in surgery at the moment. He lost so much blood…Sharpay, we don't know if he's going to make it or not," she said in a sincere voice.

Sharpay looked down, with glassy eyes; tears were threatening to come down. Suddenly her stomach caught her eyes. She stuck her hands on it and rubbed it in a circle motion.

"How much of chance does he have?" She asked looking up at her doctor who became her friend in a matter of days. Alicia took another deep breath and let it out. "About 50; half of chance," she said sadly.

Sharpay looked down again at her stomach than back at Alicia who had a sincere look on her face. "What about the baby? If I lose Troy, this baby would be the only thing I have left of him…" she started as the tears began flowing down her cheeks "and it might be gone," she finished. Dr. Adams got up from the chair she was sitting in and sat on her bedside to give her a hug.

Sharpay let the tears flow freely as Alicia wrapped her in a hug. She rocked her back in forth to calm her down, of course she didn't blame Sharpay; she loved the guy and if she lost him and the baby, there would be nothing left to remember him by.

Alicia pulled away from Sharpay, wiping her freely flown tears from her cheeks with her thumbs and giving her a sad, small smile. "Everything's going to be okay. Sharpay, I'm going to go check on him, if anything happens than I'll let you know, but until than get some rest," she instructed. Sharpay nodded as Alicia got up.

"Alicia?" Sharpay asked as she was about to leave the room. "Yeah?" She replied. "You never told me, why does the lower half of my body hurt?" She asked making Alicia come back to sit on the chair next to Sharpay's bedside.

"You came in here bleeding badly out of your entrance. Well do to it swelling the week before, the pressure today was just too much for it to handle so it bled. We couldn't stop it, so we did surgery and closed where the bleeding was coming from," she explained. She nodded meaning that she understood what she was saying and she left leaving Sharpay to sleep…well try to anyways.

* * *

Sharpay was finally sleeping when someone opened the door, wheeling something large into the room, sitting it next to her than leaving without even making a peep.

She slept soundly, when she felt someone get into the bed with her, wrapping their arms around her stomach, than intertwining with hers, which were set on her stomach. She than turned over to see… "Troy?" she whispered.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's soo short, but I really wanted to update before the Hoildays get any busier for you all. Anyways I'm soo excited, because I'm going to the HSM Concert on Thursday in Orlando, so I'm excited. Also I took my mom's laptop, so once again she doesn't know I'm updating (don't tell her shh!) **

**So anyways please review and have a Happy Holidays!**

**_Nikki_**


	15. Everythings Gonna Be Okay

Sharpay POV.

I knew it was Troy. I had high hopes that he'd come back and he did, so my hopes weren't wasted. I looked at him for a little while. He didn't look like his self; like someone different. Maybe physically because he looks a little pale and in his wrist is an IV thing transferring blood into his system. I didn't think it'd be this hard to have a stable relationship with someone, but Troy was so worth it.

He was looking at me and saw my eyes that I had sadness in them. "What's wrong?" he asked me in a hoarse voice. I turned over on my side, grabbed my glass of water and gave it to him. He took it, taking little sips until he started just staring at the glass as if he was thinking. "What's wrong?" I asked repeating his question, knowing that there is something going on.

He hand the glass back to me to put back on the table. "I broke my promise," he muttered looking down at in his lap, like he doesn't want to make eye contact with me. "What promise? You never made me one," I replied back to him. He still looked in his lap than stared back at me. Though it was dark I could see his eyes shining; he had tears in them. "I made a promise to myself. I said that I'd never let anything bad happen to you ever again and I broke it," he said.

I didn't understand. He risked his own life for mine; if that's not keeping his promise than I don't know what other ways he could have kept it. "Troy you risked everything for me. You hit Zeke with a beer bottle and not only that you almost died due to blood loss. How can you say you broke your promise?"

He looked down, but I tucked my hand under his chin to have him look at me. I can't stand losing eye contact with him. "If anything, you kept it." I told him softly, giving him a light kiss on the lips. "Now get some rest. Tomorrow Alicia's suppose come in and check everything out," I explained turning on my side facing away from him.

Right as I turned over I felt Troy wrap his arms around me again setting them on my stomach "Everything's going to be fine. I promise you that," I whispered. I felt him tighten his hold on me; gently which made me know he heard what I said than I drifted off to sleep.

Next Morning

"_Aw, that is so cute," _I heard a voice say making me flutter my eyes open to see me holding onto Troy with my head on his bare chest. I looked over to see Alicia looking at me with a smile. "Thank you," was all I could say to her. She nodded and walked over to me "No problem. Ready to see what's going on inside you?" she asked me. I looked up at Troy and stroke his hair than I looked back at her and nodded.

She left and than brought in the ultrasound machine and by this time Troy was awake. He sat on my bedside, leaning back a little due to the bullet wound he had. I lifted my gown as Alicia got the gel and squirted it on my stomach, which was bruised due to Zeke kicking me. She got the thing that spreads the gel ready. I looked up at Troy who was smiling. He offered his hand which I took. He wrapped his other around my shoulder, giving me a kiss on the head. "No matter what happens I'm always gonna love you," he whispered to me giving me another kiss on head.

Alicia spread the gel and looked at the monitor. For a little while I didn't see or hear anything, so I started thinking the worst. She still looked for anything that signaled life, but couldn't. Suddenly I saw something on the screen than I heard beating, but nothing was coming from the thing on the screen "Alicia what is that?" I asked pointing to the screen. She looked at it and she shook her head. "That was your baby," and when she said that tears formed in my eyes which made Troy hold me in a tight embrace "But I hear beating," I said looking back up at her. "Yes you lost one of your babies. Sharpay…Troy you guys were gonna have twins, but the blow was too much for this one to handle. I'm so sorry," she finished.

I was still upset that I lost one of my babies, but I'm happy I still am having one. So once we finished the ultrasound, Alicia told Troy to go back to his own bed while she and I go for a walk. When she took me out we went to Level 4, which was the maternity ward. When we got there we stopped at the window that displayed the newborns.

"Sharpay the reason I brought you here is to show you the beautiful thing that is known as life. In a few months your child will be in here and you will be looking at it. I do this for all my young patients or first time mothers, so they can see what it's going to be like," she explained as I looked at all of them. I smiled and looked at her "are we going in?" I asked unsure, but she nodded starting to walk to the door leading inside.

I followed her in as she took one newborn in her arms. She told me to take a seat so I did as I was told as she handed the baby to me. I looked at it; it had a cute little nose and dark brown eyes like mine and short, soft brownish blonde hair. I kept staring at it thinking that life seemed so simple at that moment.

No POV.

Troy got out of bed because he was bored and wanted to know where Alicia took Sharpay too. He walked all over on the floor he was on. They took the IV tube that transferred the blood into his body out because now he had enough where his body can produce its own.

So he took the elevator to Level 4 thinking she's having a baby she might be there. Once the elevator made it to that floor he looked in the nursery and saw Sharpay sitting in the chair holding the same baby and than he felt a smile appear on his face.

Alicia was watching her when she looked up and saw Troy; she walked out of the nursery to him with a smile. "She's a natural. So are you excited?" She asked him. He nodded slightly "Yeah but at the same time I'm scared. I fear that I might not be able to support Sharpay and the baby. I fear that something bad is going to happen," he replied looking back at the window. "That's the way of life Troy. You don't know what's going to happen next and you fear that you'll make the wrong choice. But if that's the case, you have to get up and fix it and hope it turns out better than before," she said stopping for a beat "but Troy I have faith in both you. You'll get through it because your bond with Sharpay is the strongest I have ever seen especially in seventeen year olds," she added.

"Now I think tomorrow you guys will be able to go home, but you need to rest for a few days as well as Sharpay. I already told her she has an appointment with me in two weeks and you in one week; just a regulation check up to see how the healing process is going," she said as Troy nodded with every word she said.

She smiled at him and brought him in the nursery, knowing he wanted to go in there with the amount of time he kept looking at it. Sharpay looked up at him and smiled. He returned it, as she handed the baby to him. He looked at it in his arms and smiled; looking up at Sharpay who was smiling back at him.

"Troy, I think we're gonna be okay," she said to him. As he leaned down to kiss her he whispered to her "Me too."

* * *

**Okay not that great of an update, but next chapter I'm telling you now that it'll be mature, but I'm not going to post the details but if you want the UNCUT verison tell me in a review cause I don't know why but the emails for fanfiction aren't working again. **

**Also I'm going to post about another "suppose" couple about their new friendship; mainly. So please look out for it and The Hoilday will not be posted until this is over along with my other stories. **

**So please review and tell me what you thought. And I hope you all had a happy hoildays!**


	16. Healing Process

No POV.

Sharpay walked out the hospital again after being out for two weeks with a smile on her face. Everything came out positive and she was really happy about that; I mean who wouldn't? The baby was going strong and the healing process went a lot quicker than expected.

As she was getting into her car, she decided to call Troy to tell him how her appointment went. He went the week before and his healing process is suppose to be longer than hers, so he had to take it easy for about a month, but he was allowed to play around; like basketball though Sharpay was set against it.

Troy POV.

I was down at the park playing basketball with Chad. I was winning too; shocker. As Chad was about to shoot into the basket my phone went off.

"Timeout," I said making a timeout signal.

"No way dude; that's not fair; I deserve a basket just for that," he argued as I ran to my stuff retrieving my phone. I looked at it and saw it was Sharpay. "Fine whatever I'm gonna kick your ass anyways," I said before flipping it open.

"Hello," I said a little out of breath.

"What are you doing? Are you playing basketball?" she asked sort of angry and worried at the same time.

"Yeah but we're taking it easy," I urged her. But stupid Chad had to put his two cents in. "Yeah says the guy that fell on his ass the whole time," he said loud enough for her to hear.

"WHAT!" she yelled. I looked at Chad "Shut up man! She's in emotional state, with the hormones kicking in," I whispered to him the last part, so I didn't get into trouble.

"Troy Bolton I am forbidding you to play any" I cut her off "Sharpay come down. I haven't fallen once. Chad just wanted to get you all riddled up," I explained. Once I heard her sigh I knew she let it go.

"Fine. It's just I don't want you to get hurt. I can't lose you," she said softly to me and I smiled for her caring so much for me. "I'm not going anywhere and I know you care about me, but trust me I'm gonna be fine; okay?" I told her softly "Okay," she replied back in her soft baby like voice. Being pregnant brought the out the baby in her. LOL

"So how did the appointment go?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh yeah that's why I really called. The baby is doing good and my healing process is done," she explained to me with excitement in her voice.

"That's good," I replied as Chad came over to me "Are we gonna play or what?" he asked loud enough for Sharpay to hear. "Yeah in a minute. I'm talking to my woman here," I replied back to him as I heard giggling coming from my phone.

"Troy, go play basketball. I just wanted to know if you could come over around 8ish and hang out with me. Ryan is going out with Kelsi tonight, so I'm gonna be alone," she asked in a hopeful voice. Of course I said I would. After that we hung up and I went to play one on one with Chad until later.

* * *

I walked up to Sharpay's house and knocked on the door. I heard someone say come in, so I walked in to see nothing? It was dark and I could not see a single thing. It was so dark I ended up hitting my foot "Ow…damn," I said. "Sharpay…Shar" I was cut off when I felt someone put something around my head. "You do know I can't see anything anyways," I said to them.

"I know, but I'm taking you upstairs," the person said. It was female and I know Sharpay's voice anywhere.

She grabbed my hands and told me to step up when it was needed to get up the stairs. I'm guessing we made it up fully to the second floor cause she just told me to walk straight with her. She let go of me instructed me to stay right where I am, so I waited for her cue.

"Okay now take the blindfold off," she said at a distance. I removed it and saw lights going around like a disco ball, so I laughed a little until she came out from her bathroom in some black lingerie. My eyes widened and I was a little confused and frankly I didn't know why.

"Are you getting any of this?" She asked me walking over to me. She didn't have a belly yet due to the fact she was only a month a long. But man did she look good. She was wearing a black lacey bra showing a lot of cleavage and lacey tight boy shorts that shape her ass perfectly.

"Not really," I said honestly remembering that she asked me a question. She dragged me to her bed and laid me down on it and she hopped on top of me; straddling my waist "Now are you getting it?" she asked again stroking my stomach and chest lightly because I had stitches still, but Alicia said we could "fool around" but use good judgment. Yeah she tells us that now after Sharpay is pregnant. What a doctor!

"I'm getting there. I'm guessing you went to Victoria Secrets and bought this assumable and slipped it on and said 'hey I can model this for my boo.' Am I close?" I asked her with a playful smile on my face. She knew I was kidding that I knew what she was getting at, but she went a long with it. "You are very close. Yes I did go to Victoria Secrets and picked this little thing up, but no I'm not modeling for you. I thought we could you use it for something else," she suggested seductively.

"What do you have mind?" I asked just as seductive. She leaned down "Oh I don't know, how about this?" she said into my lips.

* * *

No POV.

"Fine I don't understand why we're even dating in the first place!" Ryan yelled into hisphone to the girl he thought he loved. Turned out when Ryan was mad at Sharpay for everything that happened in the article it affected his relationship with Kelsi.

"Fine we're over then!" He yelled in frustration and slammed his phone shut.

He was walking around the park than stopped when he saw someone that looked familiar. He walked closer and saw that it was Gabriella. She was sitting on the grass under a tree, looking out at the lake.

"Hey," he said to her making her look up. She smiled and said hey back.

He sat down next to her. "So what's going on?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing really, just thinking about what has happened this past month," she replied back putting her legs up, wrapping her arms around them.

"Yeah it's been really crazy. I mean with the article at school about Troy and Sharpay. You know I was so mad at her that it made my relationship with Kelsi fall apart?" He said. She looked up at him "So your blaming Sharpay for your break up with Kelsi?" she asked trying to understand what he's saying.

"No I'm blaming myself. Instead of being angry, I should of heard her out. Like why she cheated on Zeke?" Ryan told her.

"Well do you know now? About why she cheated on Zeke?" she asked him, but he ended up shaking his head no.

"I apologized and asked her, but she said that she accepted my apology but didn't want to talk about it," he replied to her looking out at the lake.

"Ryan she was raped. Twice; by him. That day when the article surfaced to the whole student body. I was shocked; I mean yeah I saw it coming when Troy became distant, but when I saw Zeke being so aggressive with Sharpay, I could understand why she would go with Troy. He treats girls respectfully. But when I actually helped locating her at Zeke's I was so shocked to see Zeke forcing a broomstick into her. I couldn't even look anymore, thinking I was gonna be sick at that moment," she explained, she looked at Ryan and he had a blank expression on his face.

Suddenly he burst in to tears "I feel like the shittiest brother in the world," he said as she scooted over to comfort him.

"Ryan it's okay you didn't know. But don't worry about the past, worry about now and about the future when your niece or nephew is born, okay?" she said comforting. He sniffled and looked in her eyes as she gave a hopeful smile; nodding he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Gabby for being here during my outburst," he said making her laugh.

"Glad I could help," she replied; smiling.

"Do you want to go grab a pizza with me?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded. He pulled her up off the grass and they walked over to the local pizzeria a few blocks away.

* * *

Back at the Evans residents laid the peaceful couple soundly enjoying the serene breathing of each other. Sharpay's eyes fluttered open and she looked around forgetting where she was for a second until she looked up at a sleeping Troy than she immediately remembered. She started moving to get out of his soft hold on her to go into the shower, but he just pulled her closer to him.

"You're not going anywhere," he whispered into her ear making her laugh turn to face his blue eyes.

"Troy I gotta take a shower…I smell," she replied just as he grabbed a piece of her hair and smelled it. "You don't smell bad to me," he replied. She laid her head on her pillow and sighed. She tried again, but he just wouldn't let go.

"Troy," she wined "let go," she said in a baby voice. But he held her close laying the side of his head on her chest "Na ah…I'm comfy right here," he said snuggling on her chest.

"Well I'm not," she replied moving out of his grasp, she got up from her bed leaving Troy to stare at her nude ass as she walked into the bathroom. After a little while of sitting in the bed, he heard the water turn on.

"Why do I feel alone?" he said to himself, knowing why obviously. So he got up; nude as well and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Ryan walked up to his doorstep with Gabriella by his side. She didn't really feel like being at home, so Ryan insisted on having her sleepover. Unlocking the door they walked into the dark house and turned on some of the lights.

"Ryan are you sure I can stay over tonight?" Gabriella asked him.

"Gabby it's fine. My mom's out of town and Sharpay is probably sleeping already, besides you guys are friends. She loves you; okay?" he said reassuringly, putting his arm around her shoulder. She smiled and nodded, giving in. He started walking upstairs, but turned when he saw Gabriella still standing in the same spot.

"You okay?" he asked walking back down the few steps he took up.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I don't think Sharpay's sleeping. Don't you hear water running?" she asked him as he began listening closely than he began nodding. "Let's go upstairs than I'll just stop by in her room on the way to tell her I'm home," he explained as they walked up the stairs. He opened the door to Sharpay's room than as he was about to open the bathroom door Gabriella stopped him.

"Ryan aren't you gonna knock?" she asked him, but he shook his head.

"When we were little, we used to shower together all the time. Mom said it was easier, with us being twins and all," he explained as she looked at him confused.

"Yes but the stuff she had than is a lot bigger now," she replied, but he just shrugged and opened the door and walked in leaving Gabriella outside.

"Sharpay I'm…Ahhhhh!" "RYAN GET OUT!"

Ryan suddenly ran out of the bathroom and shut it behind him. "Don't say anything," he warned her, walking past her as she giggled walking off behind him. _Although I should say I told you so…_she thought.

* * *

**_Okay that's the update for you and I have the uncut chapter ready for everyone that wants it. I just need you guys to tell me again. I'm sorry. I DO know people have already asked, but now that this chapter is finally up and it IS the ACTUAL uncut chapter I need confirmation from everyone again. _**

**_Anyways there is still going to be a little drama in this, but I'm thinking about a sequel; it's in the works right now. I mean unless you want it. _**

**_Also now that most of the drama is over, I'm adding some humor in it. I mean it needs it now after all that drama with that retard Zeke. So please review and tell me what you think and don't forget to tell me if you want the uncut addition of this chapter._**


	17. FREAKING OUT!

_Hey I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. I've been having a HUGE writer's block, but thanks to x Iris x it's now cured. She's my shrink and she wrote part of this, but mainly I wrote it. Anyways I hope you like this and if you got any predictions or what you'd like to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do. _**

* * *

**

**(FIVE MONTHS LATER)** Sharpay lied in her comfy bed trying to get comfortable, but being five months along and slightly bigger; okay much bigger did not help any.

She started getting frustrated, so she turned on her side hoping it'll make it more comfortable.

Surprisingly it did, until she felt a sudden pressure against her ribs.

"Ouch," she said rubbing her side, but ignored it thinking it was something else.

After that one slight pressure she felt it never happened again, letting her get some rest.

* * *

Troy came over to Sharpay's to just hang out and spend some time with her and the baby. His parents weren't too thrilled about this at all, but Mrs. Bolton thought it was great that he was taking care of his responsibly.

So Troy sat on the sofa with Sharpay in his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and he had his hand on her stomach. He felt a slight thump on his hand and looked up at Sharpay.

She smiled at him. "Oh my god!" he said. "I felt it!" Sharpay smiled some more, "Yeah, I thought I felt something last night but I wasn't sure. I wanted to wait until you felt it too before I said anything.

" Troy felt it again and moved his hand. He smiled wide.

"Wow! That's amazing." Sharpay looked at him again.

He looked into her eyes. "Shar... you have a little person growing inside of you." "I know..." she responded.

Troy rubbed her stomach a little and smiled. "It's a miracle." He leaned closer to her and kissed her lightly, pulling away to flash a smile.

* * *

The next day at school was rather annoying for Sharpay. She discussed her situation with her mom, who's still in New York for some charity event.

Her mom didn't seem too thrilled about the fact that she's been gone so long and her daughter calls up and tells her she's pregnant by someone that is not her boyfriend when she left, but is now. Not only that, she also forgot to mention who her new "boo" was.

Anyways of course Ms. Evans couldn't agree more with the fact that Sharpay is a senior and that, graduating early would be the best thing for her and the baby as well.

* * *

So there Sharpay sat in the library with her two best friends Taylor and Gabriella, who were tutoring her and helping her catch up.

"C'mon Shar... we've been over this friken problem at least three times. How on earth can you not get it?" Taylor said to her, making Sharpay raise her head and glare.

"Taylor you may not know this but... I'm pregnant and not only that, I'm at a horrible time of the pregnancy, where the baby feels the urge to kick my ribs every to two seconds, so I'm sorry can't focus on this damn problem." She said getting up.

As she did one of the librarians ran over to her, getting ready to give her a warning "Ms. Evans." She hissed.

"Ms. Evans I understand you're hormonal but…" Sharpay cut her off by first giving her a death glare than by yelling at her

"Whoa! Hold on…DON'T tell me that EVER!" making everyone around them eyes grow wide.

* * *

Troy was in his History class, taking notes and listening to the lecture on The Great Depression when a student teacher entered the class, handing Mr. Hatchet a note. He glanced at it than focused his eyes in front of him.

"Mr. Bolton, you're wanted in the library." He said. So Troy gathered his things and was out the door within a minute. On his way he came across his locker, he put in the combination, popped it open and stuck his stuff in it, closing it behind him.

He got up to the library door, opened it and was greeted by another librarian.

"Oh Mr. Bolton, we have a bit of a situation. We really didn't know who else to call down here. We figured you knew her better than anyone so…" her frantic voice trailer off when they came up to the scene of Sharpay attacking the same librarian.

"No I'M NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN BECAUSE RIGHT NOW MY LIFE SEEMS PREETY SHITTY!" she yelled practically on the top of her lungs, but Troy knew she could yell louder. Oh boy did he know! He walked closer to the scene just so Sharpay could see he was there. Her eyes met his and just that made her a little calmer.

"Sharpay? You wanna talk?" he asked her now face to face. She nodded; he grabbed her hand and brought her to the far end of the library away from everyone; to be alone.

He set her down on the couch, with his hand still in hers and looked at her.

"So what's wrong?" he asked her softly, looking at their hands together for a beat than back up at her.

She shook her head. "I'm just starting to freak out under pressure. I mean how am I going to be able to graduate early when I'm so far behind, from being in the hospital twice for a week each time? Not only that the baby won't stop kicking me in the ribs and it's starting to hurt." She cried, grabbing her side due to the pain.

Troy began wiping her tears away gently, than hoisted her on his lap and gently rocked her back and forth. "Everything's going to be fine. You can do anything; you're like Superwoman…with blonde hair." He said making her giggle into his chest. She lifted her head up and had a smile on her face.

"Oh there's the smile I love." He said returning the smile to her.

"So all better now?" he asked her, but she shook her head no.

"Well what else is wrong?" he asked clearly confused. She leaned down to him, giving him a sweet, soft kiss. "Now I'm better." She whispered to his lips, kissing him one more time before pulling away completely.

He put his hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it as the baby continued kicking, but right when he started rubbing it the kicks started to become slower and slower until finally there weren't anymore.

Sharpay looked down at her stomach than back at Troy "Looks like it just wanted daddy." She said, making him laugh.

They walked back over to the table Taylor and Gabriella were at, hand in hand.

"Are you better now?" Gabriella asked her; she nodded.

"Yeah I'm sorry you guys for yelling at you before. I didn't mean to, but I'm just frustrated." Sharpay explained.

"It's okay we forgive you." Taylor said to her with a smile.

Troy took one look at all of them, leaned into Sharpay and kissed her. "I got to get back to class, so I'll see you all at lunch." He said letting go of Sharpay's hand and walked back to the way he came in, but not before getting many thank you's from the two librarians on duty there.

When he was in the hall all he could mainly focus on was Sharpay, the baby, and his dad. His dad is not too thrilled about Troy becoming a dad; not only a dad, but a dad to Sharpay's baby and Troy really didn't know why, but he defiantly didn't like the way he was being treated for it.

* * *

_OOOO what do you think Mr. Bolton is doing? And why does he not like the fact that the baby is Troy and SHARPAY's? Well you're just gonna have to wait and see. Don't worry I'll update when it's all written up and I won't take too long...I hope. Anyways please review and let me know what you think of it and what does Mr. Bolton have against Sharpay. _

_Signing off for now!_

_Nik_


	18. Fights, Passing, and Weird Cravings

**_Troy and Sharpay_**

****

**_Chapter 18: _**

****

**_Fights, Passing, and Weird Cravings_**

* * *

Troy walked into the gym and only his dad was there. He didn't look too happy, with his arms crossed his chest. "You missed practice." He stated. Troy walked over to his dad getting ready to explain.

"Yeah I had to take care of something for…" Troy was cut off by his dad.

"Sharpay?" He finished; Troy nodded.

Jack walked over the rest of the way towards Troy and pushed him to the ground.

"Get up!" Jack yelled. Troy got up and dusted himself off. "Troy your job is to be here…with your team, not with Sharpay 24/7!" He yelled.

"Dad she's carrying my child! I have to be there for her!" He yelled back at him.

Jack's face turned a fire red and something in him just split. He grabbed Troy by the back of the neck and flung him at the bleachers. "Get up Troy! You think you're a man? Well if you can't fight your old man than you won't be able to take care of that slut…!" Jack yelled.

Once Troy heard Jack call Sharpay that, something in him blew because he flung himself at his dad and began punching him hard in the face.

"Don't you ever call her that! She's carrying your grandchild!" He yelled into his fathers' face as he continued punching him.

"Troy! Troy! Stop!" A voice yelled behind him. They ran up and it was Chad from and pulled him off Jack.

He pulled him out of the gym. "What's the matter with you?!" Chad asked. Troy let out a big steamy breath.

"He was fucking hitting me. He pushed me to the ground and threw me by the neck at the bleachers! You know what he does to me, during practice! Constantly making me run 10 miles at a time in the fucking blazing heat and after 200 push ups, makes me do 50 suicides!" Troy yelled with tears in his eyes.

"Troy calm down…listen he deserved it; what you did to him that is. I know what he does. I've wanted to tell Sharpay, but she has enough to deal with. So if he does it again, what's gonna happen?" Chad asked Troy calmly. He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know." Troy replied calmer.

* * *

Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella walked down to the Chemistry lab after school where Sharpay has to take her Chemistry final. Sharpay took a deep breath and turned to her friends.

"Sharpay you're gonna do great." Gabriella told her with a smile.

Taylor nodded. "Yeah we believe in you. And we'll be out here when you're done; okay?" Sharpay nodded at them and smiled. They gave her hugs and said good luck, than Sharpay entered the classroom.

"Hello Sharpay, well you have an hour and a half to complete this and if you don't pass it won't affect your grade too much. You have a 75 right now due to the absences, but if you want an A you'll have to get no lower than an 85 on the final…understood?" Mr. Bates explained to her as she was sitting in the front table.

Sharpay nodded and Mr. Bates got out from behind his desk and handed Sharpay the exam than began.

* * *

Hour and a half later Sharpay finished and handed Mr. Bates the exam and got ready to leave.

"Wait Ms. Evans would you like me to grade it now?" He asked her; she smiled and nodded and sat back down.

He concentrated on grading her paper as she fiddled with her thumbs nervously. This was the last final standing in her way to graduate, so it was very nerve wrecking.

He finally looked up at her, took his reading glasses off and folded his hands.

"Well…how did I do Mr. Bates?" She asked scared.

He sighed and than smiled "A- Congratulations Sharpay." He said.

Sharpay nearly jumped up full of happiness, but she didn't because of the state she was in, but she sure as hell wanted to.

"Oh my god. Thank you so much Mr. Bates. You're the best teacher….EVER!" she said excited and hugged him half to death. She picked up her bag and walked out.

* * *

She met up with Taylor and Gabriella in the hall "Well how did you do?" Taylor asked her anxiously.

"I passed." Sharpay replied with a huge smile. They all screamed.

"Oh my god that's so awesome!" Gabriella yelled.

"Yeah we gotta celebrate." Taylor added.

"Okay...You know what guys?" Sharpay asked they walked down the empty halls to Sharpay's car.

"What?" Taylor and Gabriella asked in unison.

"I could go for a hot dog with…chocolate." Sharpay replied with a smile, making them look at her weirdly.

"Ew..." They replied to her again at the same time, than laughed. They walked to Sharpay's car and spend to DQ (Dairy Queen) and grabbed a hotdog with…chocolate.

* * *

_That's the update and there will be about 2 or 3 more chapters after this one until...well until this comes to an end. (tear) But rest asure there IS going to be a sequel. Also this fic I'm giving you a heads up now...This will not end happy, but pretty sad and confusing. You can predict what'll happen for it to end sad if you want. I might tell you or I'll just make you wait until I update. _

_So please review and tell me what you think of this._


	19. Thinking Back

**_Troy and Sharpay_**

**_Chapter 19: _**

**_Thinking Back_**

* * *

Sharpay drove her car into the driveway of her house, got out with Taylor and Gabriella, then headed up stairs to talk and hang out a little longer. 

"Shar I still cannot believe you actually ate that." Taylor said in disbelief.

"Well what do you expect from a pregnant woman? Normal cravings like mash potatoes and…mustard?" Sharpay replied.

They both looked at her weirdly. "That's a normal craving to you? I'd take that chocolate hotdog before that any day."

She shrugged. "Whatever. The point is that it was good which means my baby will love hotdogs and chocolate just like its mommy…" she said rubbing her stomach.

"And daddy." Gabriella added which made Taylor and Sharpay turn and stare at her. "What Troy does like that stuff too." She said.

"I know that." Sharpay said

"Well I can't help it Shar. I was his girlfriend before you." Gabriella pointed out. Sharpay shrugged. "Yeah I guess you're right. Sorry."

"It's okay." Gabriella said with a smile, walking over to Sharpay to give her a hug. They smiled at each other. "You know Shar. That baby is gonna be really good looking."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Cause it has two beautiful parents." Gabriella said referring the beautiful to Sharpay, but handsome to Troy.

"Thanks Gabi for being around. I still feel bad about the whole situation though."

"Shar you're friend and it happened a really long time ago; just drop it. Besides I have my eye on someone else; which reminds me I gotta go." Gabriella said with Taylor agreeing as well.

The two of them left together and walked down the street to where ever they had to go, leaving Sharpay in an empty house.

Sharpay went downstairs and out the house to the one place she hasn't been to in a really long time…

* * *

Troy sat on a hill by the school looking out at the sky deep in thought. A lot has happened in his life recently and he's amazed that he still managed to keep it all together. 

His thoughts were soon cut out of his head when he heard movement from behind. He turned around to see Sharpay walking through the woods.

"Shar what are you doing out here?" He whispered to her in a concerning tone. He got up and walked over to her and grabbed her hands to make sure she won't fall and get hurt.

"I needed to come out here and think. What are you doing out here?" She asked as she finally got out of the massive amount of branches.

"Same" He replied still holding her hands still. He let them go and sat back down where he originally was and turned around, motioning for her to come over. She smiled and went over to him. She sat down with a little bit of struggle in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned back her to lay it on his chest as the sun was beginning to set.

"It's so beautiful." Sharpay whispered. Troy looked down at her and smiled warmly.

"Yeah it is." He replied back. She looked up at him and saw him staring at her; smiling. She smiled back at him, leaned up and kissed him softly on his lips, touching his cheek gently with her hand.

They pulled apart still smiling. "I love you; you know that?" he asked her. She smiled even more warmly at her. "Yeah but it doesn't hurt to hear it again." She told him softly kissing him on the lips again, looking back at the sunset hugging each other tightly.

* * *

Gabriella walked down the street, passing a couple of shops until stopping at an ice cream parlor. She looked in to see a head full of blonde hair boy with blue eyes, sitting down at a couch, slipping a milkshake here and there. She smiled and walked in, ordered herself a chocolate milkshake and sat down next to the guy. 

He looked up at her and smiled. "Hey I thought you were gonna show." He stated. She shook her head. "Oh no I wouldn't do that, besides I want to spend time with you." She said smiling as she heard her name being called for her milkshake.

She got up and went over to the counter, grabbed it and paid the guy. She went back over to the guy. "You want to go for a walk across the street; in the park?" He asked her; she nodded.

They walked across the street, talking about everything from what's been going on lately to just school in general. They eventually finished their milkshakes and tossed them into the trash. Once they were disposed, the guy began running to a field.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked laughing.

"I want to have some fun." He said with a smile, grabbing her hands to begin spinning her. She began giggling and laughing hysterically, until it was put to a holt when the sprinklers turned on.

Gabriella screamed getting ready to run out of them, when he pulled her back making them fall to the floor; her on top of him. They began laughing once again until something strange happened.

He wiped a piece of damp hair out of her face and stared into her brown orbs and smiled. "You're so beautiful." He whispered to her. She smiled and stared down at his lips. She leaned down as he leaned up letting their lips touch softly. He grabbed her waist gently as the kiss became more and more passionate. He turned her over to have her laying on the damp grass, pulling her arms above her head, still kissing passionate than ever.

They pulled apart gasping for air. "Like kissing in the rain" She stated, making him laugh. "Yeah like kissing in the rain." He replied back, leaning down to kiss her again.

"I love you Gabi." He said into her lips.

"I love you too Ryan." She said kissing him again for what felt like a lifetime.

* * *

**_I had to get what I promised to get in about Gabriella not staying single forever. Yeah most of you wanted a Ryella relationship, well so did I or I wouldn't have written it. But I have some good news. _**

**_1. Chapter 20 is done_**

**_2. There will be more than like two more chapters._**

**_3. There might be four more cause a lot is going to happen and it'll pretty much lead to the sad ending._**

**_So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review cause they make me happy._**

****


	20. Troy is the Champion and Here's

**_Chapter 20:_**

**_Troy is the Champion and Here's You're Reward…a Baby?_**

**

* * *

****3 months later…**

Finally the night everyone at East High has been waiting for; the Championship game and for Troy the game that'll decide his and Sharpay's future.

Troy hasn't spoken to his dad much since they got into their fist fight, but Jack still let Troy stay on the team; for the teams' sake of winning.

That night the gym was being filled with people from each side; East and West. No one really knew who was going to win, but they knew that both teams were going to give it their all.

Troy and Chad were in the locker room, getting ready for the game; it was starting in fifteen minutes and both were a little nervous; Troy mainly. He not only had to worry about the scouts out there, but Sharpay was coming, though he said she shouldn't with her being 9 months along. She said she wanted to be there and there was no "if" "and" or "buts" about it.

Troy and Chad's nervous thoughts were interrupted by Chad's cell phone going off. He retrieved it out of his gym bag.

"Hello." Chad answered into the phone.

"Hey we're on our way. We just picked Shar up." Taylor said to him through the other line.

"Okay, but hurry up; the games' starting in like five minutes." He said. They said their goodbyes' and Chad informed Troy that the girls are on their way

"Man I got a bad feeling. I mean I really don't think Shar should come; not that I don't want her to it's just she's 9 months a long. She could have that baby at any minute." Troy told Chad in nervousness. Chad nodded in agreement, but assured him she'll be fine.

* * *

Back in Taylor's car, Gabriella was sitting in the passenger seat and Sharpay was sitting in the back. They were singing Here (In Your Arms) by Hellogoodbye, when Sharpay suddenly stopped and grab her stomach. 

Something wasn't right. She felt a serge of pain rush into her stomach. She didn't know what was happening, but she sure didn't like the feeling. Gabriella turned around to face the backseat since she didn't hear Sharpay singing anymore. She turned around smiling, but once she saw the look on Sharpay's face and her expression turned into a concerning one.

"Shar you okay?" Gabriella asked her, as they lowered the song.

"Yeah just a kick I guess." She replied to them, rubbing her stomach to ignore the pain.

Taylor put the car to a holt once they reached a red light, listening to music on a low volume. Taylor look in the rear view mirror to make sure everything is okay. She turned around to look at Sharpay, but something caught her eye on the floor.

"Aw Shar what did you spill?" She asked making Sharpay look at her confused. She looked down and her eyes widened.

"Uh Taylor I didn't spill anything, but I suggest we take a detour to the hospital." Sharpay said in a panic tone.

"Why? What's wrong?" Taylor asked not catching the tone of Sharpay's voice.

"'Cause my water BROKE!" Sharpay said as a contraction came at the end of her sentence.

"Oh my god! Okay! What do we do? Shar what did they teach you in lamaze class?" Taylor asked in panic.

"La-what?" Sharpay asked breathing in pain.

Taylor made a U-turn to go to the hospital. "Okay Sharpay take deep, slow breaths like…he-he who…he-he who." Gabriella instructed taking her seat belt off to face Sharpay, making wave like motions with her hands.

Sharpay calmed down a little making the "he-he who" breaths, until contraction came. "AHH! God damn it! Someone call Troy please!" Sharpay yelled gasping in pain.

"Okay…okay just hang in there Shar…Shit the game started already, we'll never get a hold of them now." Taylor said holding her phone and the steering wheel at the same time.

"Taylor hand me the phone." Gabriella said holding her hand out to take in once Taylor gave it to her. She handed it to Gabriella and she dialed a number in a waiting for their voice to come through the other line.

"Hello." The person said through the other line.

"Ryan it's Gabi, listen we had to take a detour, so we won't be able to make it to the game." She said frantically to into the phone.

"Well what kind of detour?" He asked. Gabriella held the phone to the backseat as a contraction came again "AHHHHHHHH!" Sharpay yelled into the phone, making Ryan pull the phone away from his ear.

"That was Sharpay wasn't it?" He said into the phone.

"Yes and we're going to the hospital, so we need you to get Troy and Chad and tell them; okay?" Gabriella instructed him.

He nodded "Okay…they're having a timeout right now, so I'll get them. Bye." He said quickly hanging up the phone. He ran down the bleachers and over to the East High basketball team.

"Excuse me…excuse me." Ryan said moving through the team. "Troy we need to go now." Ryan said to him interrupting the huddle.

"Why? What's going on?" Troy asked him worried.

"The girls took Shar to the hospital. She's in labor." Ryan told him, making his eyes widen and a smile crept on his face. He looked at Chad and they both smiled at each other and left the huddle, not letting Jack get in one word.

As they ran out a scout grabbed Chad "Hey where is he going?" The scout asked.

"His girlfriend is having a baby." Chad answered quickly running off to catch up with Ryan and Troy. The scout was about to get off the bleacher when someone got his attention.

"Hey where's Troy going?" He asked the scout.

"His girlfriend is having a baby." The scout said getting up to go out the doors when the boy followed him.

"Well where are you going?" The boy asked the man.

"Well I'm going to the hospital. I mainly came to see Troy." The scout replied.

"Hey you think you can give me a ride?" The boy asked him. The scout nodded and they ran out to the parking lot, got into the man's car and drove in the direction to the hospital.

* * *

Troy, Chad, and Ryan ran into the hospital to see Gabriella and Taylor sitting in the waiting room. 

"Where's Sharpay?" Chad asked out of breath.

"They just took her in." Taylor said hugging Chad while Gabriella hugged Ryan.

Troy walked over to the lady at the desk "Hi my girlfriend was just wheeled in. I'm the father of her baby, so can I go in with her?" He asked her. Just has she was about to go through the whole procedure of asking his name Alicia came down the hall.

"Oh good…Troy; Sharpay is in 459, but I need you to come with me for a second." She said guiding him down the hall…

* * *

Back in the waiting room the scout and boy ran in.

"How are they doing?" The scout asked.

"Who are you?" Chad asked getting up to face the scout.

"Greg Johnson. Head of Athletics at Duke." He said sticking his hand out to Chad; which he took. He looked at the boy and widened his eyes.

"Jason?" Chad asked.

"Yeah my parents' got transferred back here. So how's Gabriella?" He asked them and they looked at each other.

"Um…Jason I'm right here." She said raising her hand for him to see her. He was now clearly confused.

"But you said his girlfriend was having a baby." He said directing it to Greg.

"Troy's girlfriend is having a baby, but Gabriella isn't his girlfriend anymore." Chad said to Jason.

"Than who is?" Jason asked, looking around. "Oh god! I missed a lot didn't I?" He said finally realizing who was missing. They nodded and he sat down, to process what was going on.

* * *

"Okay Sharpay push…" Alicia instructed. 

Troy was standing right next to Sharpay, holding her hand in the rag hospital uniform for the soon to be fathers. He counted to ten as Sharpay screamed in pain. Once the ten seconds were up, Sharpay was exhausted.

"C'mon Sharpay…a few more pushes." Alicia said. Sharpay breathed at an unbelievable rate.

"I…can't." She managed to get out.

"C'mon Shar you can do it. That baby is going to be beautiful when it comes out." Troy said to her to give her some faith.

"But it hurts so much." She said to him with tears coming down her face.

"I'm sure it does, but you gotta push or it's just gonna hurt even more." He replied to her. She nodded, sucked it up and began pushing more until the baby finally came out.

Once they heard the crying, Sharpay let her head fall back onto the bed. With beads of sweat on her forehead, she smiled so tiredly up at Troy.

"You did it Shar…you did it." He said smiling and kissing her.

"No…we did it." She replied back to him and they kissed again.

Troy went over to the counter and cut the umbilical cord as the nurse wrapped their baby up into a blanket and handed it to Troy. He walked over to Sharpay who was laying with her head to the side, smiling.

"Well what is it?" She asked referring to the gender.

"It...is a girl…a beautiful baby girl." He said whispering the last part to himself.

"Well what would you like to name her? Honestly I haven't thought about names much." Sharpay said to him.

"I've always loved Hayden. It's a boy and girl's name." Troy shrugged. She nodded.

"Okay I like it. Hayden Marie Bolton." Sharpay said to him, taking her daughter from him to hold her.

"I like it." He said to her, watching her hold their daughter.

Hayden was they're daughter and it felt good. Hayden had Sharpay's blonde hair, Troy's blue eyes and nose and that was all they could tell about her so far.

* * *

Troy walked out of the delivery room to the waiting room to see his friends. The girls began running at him. 

"Well how'd it go?" Taylor asked holding onto Chad's hand.

He looked at each and every one of them and smiled. "It's a girl."

The girls were pretty thrilled and so were the guys especially Ryan, 'cause he's an uncle. "Can we see them now?" Ryan asked with his arm around Gabriella smiling.

Troy nodded and directed them to Sharpay's room. He turned to see Greg.

"Congratulations Troy. Greg Johnson; we spoke a while ago about the scholarship." Greg introduced himself.

"Right I'm sorry, I'm just shocked that you're here. I thought you'd be at the game or something." Troy said frantically.

"I came to see you play. I saw you play last year before, but though you didn't play much this game due to the circumstances. I'll be more than happy to give you that scholarship due to last years' performance." Greg said with a smile. Troy smiled and shook his hand.

"Thank you sir." Troy said walking back to room 459.

* * *

Troy walked back in to see Sharpay laying in the hospital bed surrounded by her friends, each taking turns holding Hayden. She looked up and their eyes met, making her smile. 

"I love you" he mouthed out to her. She smiled even wider.

"I love you too." She mouthed back to him making him smile wide.

They were finally happy. Nothing can ruin their relationship now; or so they thought.

* * *

**_Okay this is the longest chapter I ever wrote. I hope you like it and everything. Two chapters after this one, than it's over. (tear) But rest assure there will be a sequel. I'm telling you now that the last chapter might be uncut, but it might not. DO NOT ask for it now cause than I'll lose track of how many want it. So DON'T ASK FOR IT._**

**_So please review on this chapter. Thankz_**


	21. The Vist That Decided my Future

**_Troy and Sharpay_**

**_Chapter 21: _**

**_The Vist That Decided my Future_**

* * *

Sharpay laid in the hospital bed soundly asleep. Everyone has gone home including Troy, since she told him that he needed to get rest for school tomorrow. She tossed and turned on the uncomfortable bed when someone opened the door. She opened her eyes tiredly and saw Jack come in.

She looked at him confused and sat up as he grabbed a chair and set it by her bedside. He looked at her with a face that showed no emotion whatsoever.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a soft voice.

"I've been thinking…" he started looking down. He looked up into her eyes "…and I think you need to know why I hate yours and Troy's relationship." He finished. She looked even more confused than before at him.

"Back in High School I was just like Troy and your mother was just like you. Oh boy was she like you; in Drama Club everything. Anyways she and I ended up falling in love, but my dad disapproved of it because he wanted me to focus on my future. Well I didn't want to give her up, so we stayed together secretly. My dad found out and split us up; that was before I knew you're mom was pregnant…" He explained looking at Sharpay; she shook her head.

"You're lying." She said to him in fury.

"Oh really…ask your mom. You think she's at a convention for 5 months in New York, each year. Please open your eyes Sharpay; no convention lasts that long." He tells her. She looks down, closes her eyes as tears begin blurring her vision.

He gets up from his chair and sits on her bedside was she still stares at her lap.

"I'll make you a deal…if you find out I'm lying; I will not bother you or Troy about your relationship ever again, but if I am telling the truth; you leave." He said looking at her. She lifts her head up and tears are streaming down her cheeks.

"Where do you suppose I go?" She asked him in an angry tone.

"That's for you to decide, but you might not leave at all…that is if I'm lying." He said calmly, getting up from her bed to stand.

"And what if I refuse?" She asked as he's walking to the door. He turns around and lets out a scoff.

"You really don't want to refuse." Was all he said before leaving her alone.

Sharpay looked around the hospital room and began crying into her hands. She didn't know what to do. Was he really serious about this? She didn't want to think about that.

* * *

Her door opened up again; thinking it was Jack again she looked up in anger, but soon her face relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Mom?" She whispered. Her mom walked over to her and smiled her.

"Hey baby, I came as fast as I could when I heard you were in labor. Well where's my granddaughter?" Jenna Evans (_A/N this is for my shrink_) asked her.

"She's in the nursery right now. But mom can I ask you something?" Sharpay asked looking down, fiddling with her thumbs trying to process what just happened.

Jenna sat down in the chair Jack was sitting in before and looked at her daughter concerned.

"What is it?" She asked. Sharpay took a deep breath and almost broke down right in front of her mother when she didn't even know if Jack was telling the truth or not.

"Why are you really in New York, five months out of each year and don't tell me it's because of a convention. Did you and Jack go out in high school?" Sharpay asked her mom looking at her through her puffy red eyes.

Sharpay's mom looked down, closed her eyes to process what her daughter just asked. She looked back up at her with a guilty look and nodded.

"Yes Sharpay; we did go out." She replied to her quietly.

"Did you get pregnant?" Sharpay asked with an angered look.

Jenna began getting rather flustered, began pacing the room. She closed her eyes in guilt than opened them back up and faced Sharpay who was waiting for her answer.

"Yes I did." She said quietly as Sharpay bursts into tears. "I never wanted your brother and you to know about it, so I always said I was out on business. I'm so sorry Sharpay." She said now sitting back in the chair crying as well.

"Mom you lied to me and Ryan." Sharpay said through her tears.

"I know and I'm sorry. I feel horrible. I loved her, I was just so young and his father wanted me to give it up in the sake of Jack's future…" She said with tears pouring out of her eyes.

They sat there in silence each pouring their feelings out; both for different reasons. Sharpay is going to have to leave Troy and take Hayden with her and that's something she didn't want to do. He was so happy when she was born and during the pregnancy, if she just up and left without a word, it'd break both of their hearts.

"Mom…would you like to see your granddaughter now?" Sharpay sniffling. Her mom looked up at her with red puffiness in her eyes. She sniffled and smiled; nodding.

They walked down the hall together to the nursery. Sharpay opened the door since Alicia was in there anyway. She greeted her with a smile as Sharpay introduced her mom to her.

Alicia told Sharpay where Hayden was and Sharpay walked over to her "bubble". She looked in and smiled warmly down at her sleeping so soundly. She looked so serene with her chest moving slowly up and down with each breath she inhaled and exhaled.

Sharpay's mom walked over to the "bubble" on the other side of Sharpay and began letting tears fall.

"Oh my god." Her mom whispered. Sharpay looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked. Her mom shook her head, putting her hand to her mouth.

"She looks so much like Danny when she was born." Her mom said, making Sharpay look at her with a confused expression.

"Who?" Sharpay asked. Jenna looked up at Sharpay for a brief moment than back down at the glass case.

"You're half sister. The one in New York…" Her voice trailed off as Sharpay nodded forming an "o" with her mouth, than looking back down at her daughter. " You know Sharpay that you can still see Troy. I mean though Danielle is his half sister as well, you still have no blood relation to him…meaning you two's relationship is not incest." Her mom explained.

Sharpay nodded "Thanks for clearing that up mom…do you go to New York to see Danielle?" Sharpay asked in curiosity.

"Yes…Sharpay I love her. I never wanted to give her up, but I had no choice. Your grandmother never wanted me to have a baby and as you already know nor did Jack's father." Jenna explained.

Sharpay looked down at Hayden for a little while longer. She knew they had to leave. If Jack is really telling her she has no choice but leave; especially now that she knows he wasn't lying than she did. She didn't know where to go though. That's what she feared most. She didn't want to live homeless with a newborn baby.

Suddenly an idea popped into her head. Call her crazy, but she had to at least give it a try.

"Hey mom did you ever tell Danielle about Ryan and I?" Her mom looked up at her with a warm smile and nodded.

"Oh yeah…she loves hearing about you guys. She really wants to know what you guys are like, since I tell her nothing but great things like about the plays you both are in, the bond you guys have..." She explained making Sharpay smile warmly to herself.

"I want to know her too. Can I talk to her?" Sharpay said to her mom.

"Of course." Her mom said before turning back to the baby.

* * *

After all the looking at Hayden, Sharpay took Hayden out of the case she was in and let her mom hold her. She's never seen her mom so thrilled in such a long time. Ever since their dad past away, nothing has been the same. He was the life of the Evans household, no doubt about that.

* * *

Once Sharpay went back to her room in the hospital, taking Hayden back with her she fed her and got her to sleep easily.

Sharpay looked at the number in her hand and sighed. "You can do this Sharpay…she wants to talk to you too." She said to herself.

Sharpay picked her cell phone up and dialed up the number her mom gave her.

"Hello" a voice said on the other line. Sharpay was so nervous that she forgot to speak.

"Is anyone there?" the voice asked into the phone.

"Oh sorry…Um is Danielle there?" she said into the phone with so much tension in her voice.

"This is she…may I ask who's calling?" the voice said. Sharpay gulped and let out a breath.

"This is your sister…Sharpay."

* * *

**_OH!lol You all did NOT see this coming at all. Man everyone thought someone was gonna die...now you guy all know me better than that. Besides how can there be a sequel without our favorite couple right? _**

**_Anyways please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. And I came to a discision (sp) the last chapter will not be UNCUT 'cause well it'll take away from the sadness. Sorry you sex crazed teenagers.lol _**

**_But review anyways...please. Thankz :)_**


	22. Last Night

**_Troy and Sharpay_**

**_Chapter 22: _**

**_The Last Night..._**

**

* * *

2 weeks later… **

Sharpay finally took Hayden home after about a week of being in the hospital. Her mom had Ryan take their old crib out of the basement and set it in Sharpay's room.

Now Sharpay was sitting on her bed with Hayden sleeping peacefully, sprawled out on her chest. Sharpay kept looking down at her, stroking her tiny head. Sharpay couldn't help but thinking about the day at the hospital with Jack.

He came back the next day before heading home from work.

_**

* * *

-Flashback **_

_**Sharpay was laying on her bed, sitting up at the hospital when someone opened the door. She turned her head and saw Jack come in through the door. Sharpay shook her head.**_

_**"No get out. I don't want to hear what you came here to say." Sharpay said pointing her finger to the door.**_

_**"Was I right?" He asked ignoring her angered pleas.**_

_**"Get Out." She said slowly and angry. He smiled devilishly at her "I guess you gotta leave now." He said turning to the door.**_

_**"Oh Sharpay?" He said before leaving. She looked up at him, with fuming rage in her face.**_

_**"You have two weeks." He said walking out of the room.**_

_**-End of Flashback**_

* * *

She wanted to desperately slap him that day; if Hayden wasn't there she would have; not that she'd know what was going on. Sharpay stroked her daughter's cheek gently with two of her fingers, staring down at her. The main reason Sharpay didn't want to leave was for Troy, but if something happened to Hayden because she never left like she was asked; she'd be a wreck.

* * *

That night, Sharpay put Hayden in her crib; all she did was sleep. She stared down at her for a brief moment, turned out the light in her room and walked out closing the door softly. 

She met her mom in the hall of her room, told her she was going out and that she'll be back in a few hours. Sharpay walked down the street to a house she knew so well.

* * *

Once she got there, she climbed up the woodened fence and onto the balcony. 

She took out her cell phone and text something to someone, than closed it.

* * *

In Troy's room, he was sleeping when his phone began vibrating. He opened his eyes tiredly, retrieved it and opened it. 

_Open ur balcony door_

_Sharpay_

He turned on his side, got out of bed and unlocked the balcony door; there stood Sharpay in her sweatpants and tank top.

"What are you doing here so late?" He asked tiredly.

"Can I come in?" She asked ignoring his question. He nodded, moving aside for her to walk in. Once he shut the door and turned she stood there staring at him.

"Are you alright? Is Hayden okay?" He asked concerned, not that he's upset she's here standing in front of him.

"She's fine…" She said shaking her head, showing that is not the reason she's there.

She walked slowly to him, leaned up and kissed him softly. Their kisses her gentle, but passionate. He put his hand on the small of her back, to pull her closer to him. She moved him back to his bed and once his legs hit the edge, they fell gracefully.

He began moving his hands up and down her small sides, under her shirt as she moved her hands across his clothed chest. Sharpay held the end of Troy's wife beater (undershirt) and pulled it over his head, slowly. She knew this would be the only time she'd ever be able to do this with him ever again, so she wanted to make the moment last.

He slipped her tank over her head and began kissing down her collarbone, stroking her shoulders with his fingers lightly as his kisses moved down to her shoulders where he kissed her softly…

* * *

Sharpay laid in Troy's arms, while he slept peacefully. She brushed a piece of his brownish-blonde hair out of his face softly. She let a tear fall from her eye and flow down her cheek as she looked up at him. 

She managed to get out of his soft grasp to get dressed. Once she was fully clothed, she took one more look at him in his bed sleeping and walked out of his room into the hall of his house.

When she made it downstairs someone's voice came into her ears.

"Came to say goodbye?" The voice asked, scaring her half to death. She turned around and there stood Jack at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah…I'm leaving just like you asked. Happy?" She asked in a low, but very angry voice.

"Yes very…" His voice trailed off as she turned to walk out the front door, but Jack stopped her.

"Sharpay?" He asked as she turned around to face him.

"Did you use protection?" He asked her with no expression on his face.

She gave him an angry smirked "What do you think?" She said turning back to the front door, opening it and walked out and to never step foot in that house again.

* * *

The next morning in the Bolton household. Everyone was still sleeping until Troy stirred. He smiled, but suddenly noticed Sharpay wasn't in his bed anymore. He began putting his clothes back on and was ready to go to see Hayden like he's been doing since the day Sharpay came home with her when his phone rang. 

"Hello." He said.

"Troy look it's Ryan. Sharpay's missing." Ryan said into the phone frantically.

"Wait I saw her last night, she can't be gone. What about Hayden?" Troy said sitting down his bed to process what he's being told.

"Um…she's gone too. I tried calling Sharpay, but she left her phone here and some of her stuff is gone; like clothes and money." Ryan explained to him.

Troy ran a hand through his hair. This cannot be happening.

"Troy I think she left and I don't she's ever coming back." Ryan said to him through the phone. Troy hung up the phone, looked around his room than suddenly burst into tears. He ran his hand through his hair again, pacing his room with tears in his eyes.

"Where did you go?" He whispered to himself before falling to his knees with tears falling freely. He punched the floor of his room repeating "come back", but it wasn't good enough. The pain of her being gone is too much to bare. She's not coming back not ever...

* * *

**_Okay that's it! No more for this story. This was the HARDEST chapter I ever wrote for this story and I think it turned out bad and I'm sorry before, but I told you there was a sad ending and I meant it. The sequel is not coming out now, but I'm gonna tell you now I made a youtube trailer for the sequel, but it's not up yet, so don't search for it cause you won't find it.lol But I did make one._**

**_I'll let you know when it's up if you want to know. So please review and tell me your thoughts. I know I'm evil, so you don't need to tell me twice.lol _**

**_I hope you enjoyed this story even though it ended sad. So thank you for reviewing in the past and thank you for reviewing now. Love you guyz. Thankz (cries)_**

**_Love Nik (I'll be back, so you're not getting rid of me that easy.lol)_**


End file.
